


Obsesión Irracional

by Irisslytherin



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisslytherin/pseuds/Irisslytherin
Summary: Derek y Cora regresan a Beacon Hills hace cuatro años, se encuentran con la manada, repartida por universidades y  sin casi comunicación, con un esfuerzo van atrayendo a los miembros de su manada que pueden. Al año siguiente  una criatura decide atacar Beacon Hills pero logran detenerla con grandes sacrificios y grandes sorpresas. Llevan ya dos años sin acción, y  los pocos miembros de la manada que están se van acomodando y los otros van volviendo.Stiles después de estar siete años en la universidad, decide volver pero no solo,  con el apoyo total y ayuda de su padre y Lydia. Después de unos días le empiezan a llegar fotos de él, cartas de "amor" y llamadas más inquietantes que la vigilancia de Peter Hale y la del Sourwolf Derek Hale.¿Quién está acosando a Stiles? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué quiere de él?¿Quién acompaña a Stiles? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Además de los cambios notables, qué más a cambiado Stiles?También esta publicado en Wattpad por mi.





	1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Stiles iba conduciendo, lanzando miradas al retrovisor, observando a los asientos de atrás, específicamente a una silla de coche para una niña. En esa silla estaba sentada una niña de unos cuatro años, de piel clara salpicada de lunares, su pelo largo , negro con tirabuzones, estaba suelto y con los ojos cerrados con espesas pestañas, iba sujetando fuertemente una mantita.

Stiles sonrió al verla dormir tan apacible e imperturbable, volvió a fijar los ojos a la carretera suspirando al pensar que con veinticinco años ya era padre de esa preciosa princesita superheroína. Mientras conducía recuerdos le llegaron a su cabeza, recuerdos de cómo ha llegado a donde están ahora.

Recuerda como a los diecinueve años huyó de Beacon Hills yendo a UCLA ( Universidad de California en Los Ángeles) teniendo con la manada el mismo contacto mínimo que antes, con los pocos que mantenía el contacto fueron con su padre, Melissa e Isaac, Lydia y Cora a través de correos e igual con Jackson, por increíble que parezca, viendo cómo había cambiado su personalidad tan prepotente a una tan madura.

Recuerda cómo conoció a sus cuatro compañeros de piso, Ryan, un atleta que se escuda en su físico pero de una personalidad sensible, e incluso protectora hacia los que considera familia, luego estaba Charlotte, chica ruda de físico fuerte con una personalidad taciturna en comparación. El tercero era Simón, chico de aspecto serio pero un auténtico nerd como él y por último a la que no conoció tan a fondo Hellen, la típica chica de mamá y papá que todo lo consigue, aunque sea pagando.

Recuerda cómo se ganó a los tres menos a Hellen, los dos desde el primer momento vieron que eran de estatus diferentes y ella no iba a rebajarse para estar con "plebeyos".

Recuerda al detalle la fiesta, y como después de una sola copa, traída por un chico que era su cita , la mente se le quedó en blanco, hasta despertarse en una cama con Hellen, ambos desnudos. Recuerda el pánico de los dos, el desprecio de Hellen, y el asombro y preocupación de Ryan, Charlotte y Simón ante el panorama.

Se dieron cuenta que las copas de los dos llevaban "algo" más y que los chicos que se las dieron lo hicieron para poder acostarse, decidieron incluso los otros tres ir al decano a decírselo y que pusieran un remedio. A los pocos días esos chicos fueron expulsados de la universidad y la tensión en la casa , por parte de Hellen y él era palpable.

A las pocas semanas Stiles pilló a Hellen embelesada con una prueba de embarazo positiva , la cual ella no le había dicho nada, ella misma había proclamado que ni se lo pensaba decir, que había decidido abortar ese error que estropeaba su vida perfecta. Ante eso la tráquea de Stiles se cerró como si le estuvieran ahogando y al segundo le suplico que no hiciese eso, que lo llevase a término y que él mismo se encargaría del bebé. Hellen ante eso se quedó callada , sorprendida ante eso parpadeo pero al segundo una mirada perspicaz apareció en sus ojos.

Asintió y con voz dura acepto pero con unas condiciones, que nunca más volvería a verla, que el bebé nunca supiese quién era su madre, que no la buscase y por último no tener nada que ver después de que naciese. Con eso dicho, los meses empezaron a pasar cada vez más rápido, Stiles se mataba a estudiar y trabajar, su profesor de diseño software le ayudó a conseguir un trabajo. Con este trabajo estuvo ahorrando pero al final tuvo que avisar a su padre, este cuando le dijo se quedó en silencio durante un rato asustándole , pero al final le dijo que estaba orgulloso de su acción y que le empezaría a mandar dinero pero también le dijo que si no sería mejor volver y le podría ayudar mejor. En ese momento prefirió quedarse a terminar su carrera de informática y ya para la de antropología hacerlo a distancia desde la universidad de allí, su padre le comprendió pero le exigió saber cada semana todo lo que pasaba. Poco a poco se iba acercando la fecha del nacimiento y la actitud de Hellen cada vez era más y más fría, hasta que a unos días de dar a luz, vino con sus padres y un abogado. Éste le enseñó unos papeles, en cual se comprometía a todas las condiciones y tendría la custodia total, Stiles decidió pedir ayuda a la única persona que sabría que no diría nada y le ayudaría. Ese mismo día llamó a Lidia y le comento todo lo pasado, e incluso le pidió perdón por no decirse lo antes. Lydia escuchó atenta y en silencio, después de que terminase de parlotear se auto proclamó abogada de él aunque estuviese acabando la carrera de derecho.

Le hizo que le leyese todo el contrato , cambio algunas cosas y con eso dicho, Stiles firmó, con eso le insinuó que más le valía ponerla de madrina. A los pocos días Stiles era padre, se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse a su padre y a Lydia en el piso que compartía ya con solos Ryan, Charlotte y Simón. Allí les presento a todos a Wira Stilinski, su hija,la hija de Stiles Stilinski de veintiún años. Ese día John, conoció a su nieta, Lidia a su ahijada y sobrina y los tres restantes a su sobrina adoptada.

Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar un suave quejido, miró rápidamente viendo que solo era por el movimiento, suspiro y se fijó en la hora que era. Ya era tiempo de descansar, mirando atento busco con la mirada el hotel en el que estaba registrado y con ello se dirigió aparcando el coche en su correspondiente parking de clientes.

Salió del coche, sacó las maletas del maletero y el carrito , abriéndolo para poder colocar allí a su niña. Cuando tenía todo premeditado, asintió seguro y abrió la puerta de atrás del coche, sacando a la niña dormida de su silla y acomodándola en el carrito, miró con una sonrisa algo nostálgica al coche, recordando como su padre le trajo ese coche cuando nació la pequeña y como se llevó a su preciado Jeep, heredado de su madre al garaje de su casa en Beacon Hills. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza para borrar todos esos recuerdos, cogió las maletas, como pudo y empezó a caminar con el carrito con la capota puesta, para que las luces no despertasen a Wira.

Con dificultad llegó hasta el hall del hotel, aunque era tarde todavía estaban el recepcionista y algún que otro botones, uno que andaba hablando con el recepcionista se fijó en él y con rapidez se acercó quitándole las maletas, al verle tan cargado. Stiles le sonrió agradecido y el botones le sonrió en respuesta.

-Muchas gracias, ya no podía más con ellas.-dijo Stiles graciosamente , el botones le sonrió divertido.

\- Usted tranquilo, es mi trabajo. ¿Tiene reserva?-le preguntó mientras le hacía un gesto para que le acompañase hacia el stand del recepcionista.

-Si lo reserve hace dos semanas, sería una noche y desayuno- aclaró Stiles ya en el stand, recepcionista le sonrió amplia mente y asintió.

-Buenas noches , le importaría decirme a qué nombre está hecha la reserva, y enseñarme una identificación.- dijo agradable en voz baja el recepcionista al ver a la pequeña. Stiles asintió varias veces deprisa y buscó su cartera, sacó su tarjeta de identificación, y se la tendió al hombre. Este al ver el nombre se quedó algo atónito, provocando la diversión y risa de Stiles.

\- Si, ese es mi nombre, aunque me hago llamar Stiles, creo que entenderá por qué ¿no?-dijo con un tono de voz divertido , el recepcionista salió de su estupor y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, comprobó todo y acepto los pagos de la tarjeta de crédito.

-Pues ya estaría señor Stilinski, espero que usted y su hija descansen, su habitación sería la treinta y aquí tiene. -dijo el recepcionista tendiéndole la tarjeta que sería la llave de su habitación, su tarjeta de identificación y su tarjeta de crédito.

-Los horarios de desayuno empiezan a las siete de la mañana, Richard les llevará las maletas hasta su habitación.- aclaró el recepcionista antes de que Stiles siguiese al botones llamado Richard, estaba tan cansado que no noto que llegaron a la habitación hasta que esté no les dijo que ya habían llegado, Stiles le fue a dar una propina pero este se negó y dijo que entrase y descansase él y su hija.

Stiles entró primero el y Wira , dejo las maletas en un pequeño sofá, sacó el pijama de Wira que era de Loki de Marvel y con una práctica, ya más que desarrollada, la sacó de la silla, la desnudo y le puso el pijama acostandola en la cama de matrimonio. Cuando vio que no se movía, cerró con llave la puerta y cogió un bote de la maleta, era un bote con ceniza de montaña, con eso en la mano hizo varias líneas uno en la puerta y otros en las ventanas. Sintiéndose más seguro, recogió su propio pijama de la maleta , ropa interior y se metió al baño, se ducho rápidamente, se secó lo más rápido posible,notando que el cansancio le estaba haciendo ya mella y al salir del baño colocó bien el carrito cerrándolo para que no ocupase mucho espacio.

Ya habiendo hecho todo se dirigió a la cama, acostándose, al segundo el cuerpecito de Wira se movió agarrándose a su camiseta, sonrió ante eso y apagó la luz, cayendo segundos después en un tranquilo y descansado sueño.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Stiles se despertó por unas pequeñas manitas que le movían insistentes mientras una melodía conocida se le metía en su cabeza. Gimió y se giró abrazando el pequeño cuerpo que intentaba despertarle, escucho una risa infantil y la melodía haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Volvió a gemir como intentando no despertar, e intentó "sujetarla" con más firmeza, haciéndole cosquillas, provocando una sarta de risas, abrió los ojos con un brillo de diversión y una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando despiertas al monstruo de las cosquillas!-dijo entre risas Stiles, la niña intentaba escapar de las manos rápidas.

-¡Papi Papi! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, me rindo!- dijo gritando casi sin poder respirar, con eso Stiles paro riéndose a carcajadas, se sentó en la cama, viendo a Wira espatarrada con el pelo revuelto, el pijama movido y arrugado, respiraba trabajosamente y sonrojada.

-¡Papi hiciste trampa!, debías primero despertar y no hacerte el dormido...-dijo Wira enfurruñada , Stiles soltó una risotada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cierto, mi princesa superheroína, y ahora debería esta princesa superheroína vestirse para estar lista para combatir contra los malos.-dijo Stiles exagerando y poniendo voces, Wira cambio su expresión y sonrió ampliamente, y con su energía característica salto en la cama.

-Vamos papi, vamos, nos tenemos que vestir, para poder salvar de los malos y poder ayudar al abu.-dijo rápidamente trabándose la lengua, Stiles se rio ante eso y se levantó , cogiéndola en brazos.

-Muy bien señorita, pues entonces espérame en el baño, nos damos una ducha rápida, desayunamos y vamos a ayudar al abu ¿vale?- dijo Stiles, Wira asintió y se escabulló de sus brazos corriendo al baño. Stiles se rio, se acercó a la maleta recogiendo una camiseta en la que aparecía el personaje Loki y Iron Man con una frase: Diva Mode on, luego una falda de tul negro y tul plata, y finalmente conjuntado con unas botas pequeñas militares. Después para él cogió una camiseta con el logo de batman y con una frase, que ponía: I am Batman, con unos vaqueros pitillos de color desgastado que realzaba su maravilloso trasero. Ya con la ropa se acercó al baño, encontrándose a Wira enredada con el pijama intentando desvestirse, dejo la ropa en el lavabo y la ayudó a desvestirse, la ducho, la vistió y la puso a ver lo dibujos de la televisión, mientras él se duchaba y vestía.

Nada más salir del baño, coloco las maletas y el carrito, Wira se sentó en él y salieron hacia el hall del hotel justamente a las ocho en punto, Richard el botones de la noche, estaba allí, se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días, señor Stilinski, señorita Stilinski, ¿puedo ayudarle con las maletas?- dijo Richard, Stiles le sonrió y asintió dándole las maletas, Wira le miró con media cara oculta con la mantita, tímidamente.

-Buenos días Richard, si claro, muchas gracias, pensaba meterlas al coche.-dijo mientras andaba con el carrito hasta el parking con él siguiéndole, metieron las maletas en el maletero del coche.

-Espero que su estancia haya sido confortable, hasta otra vez que vengan.-dijo Richard mientras se despedía, se dieron la mano y Wira saludo con la mano tímida, con eso el botones se fue por otro lado y ellos rehicieron sus pasos para ir al salón comedor, donde desayunaron.

Después de una media hora, ya estaban en el coche, Wira en su silla jugando con su mantita y con un peluche de un lobo negro, que le regaló Lydia, Stiles entretanto conducía mientras su cabeza daba veinte mil vueltas pensando cómo serían las reacciones de los demás de la manada cuando se enterasen de Wira y de que era padre, de que volvería a vivir en Beacon Hills, de que ya podía hacer cosas con su chispa, ya con solo pensarlo quería darse la vuelta y no ir pero no podía hacer eso, por Wira, por su padre y por que se lo prometió a Lydia, además la tenía el suficiente miedo como para no romper la promesa.

Después de unas horas, pasaron de largo el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills" , en ese momento Wira dejó de jugar y se abrazó tanto a su mantita como al peluche mientras miraba curiosa por la ventana los árboles del bosque y las casas. Demasiado rápido para el gusto de Wira llegaron a la casa del abu, ahí Stiles la dijo que dejaría las maletas e irían a ver al abu a la estación de policía, que seguro que estaría allí. Stiles dejo las maletas en el salón de su antigua casa, cuando entró le llegaron recuerdos que se negó a ver y nada más dejarlas volvió deprisa al coche yendo directos a la estación mientras cantaban la canción de "Winky la araña" a dueto él y Wira.

Al llegar apago el motor y se giró para mirar a Wira, con una sonrisa.

-¿Preparada para ver al abu?-dijo Stiles con una sonrisa amplia al ver como Wira saltaba en su silla.

-¡Si si si!¡Vamos a ver al abu, vamos a ver al abu!- dijo Wira mientras Stiles, ya afuera del coche , sacaba su carrito y la sacaba de su silla. Wira dejó su peluche y su mantita en el carrito y se agarró fuertemente de su mano y así se entraron en la estación. Se acercaron al stand de información y Wira daba pequeños saltitos de la emoción.

-¡Hey Charles, veo que ya te han dejado para el stand!-bromeo Stiles mientras sonreía ampliamente, el hombre llamado Charles, sonrió amplio y se levantó mientras se reía de manera ruidosa.

-¡Madre de Dios, chico cómo has crecido!¡Ya hacía mucho que no te veíamos por aquí, si no se cuenta las fotos que el jefe no deja de enseñar!- dijo riéndose mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Stiles, Wira le miraba extrañada y algo enfadada de que alguien que ella no conociese, tocase a su papá.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

\- ¿Y por lo que veo esta debe ser la pequeña princesa por la cual el jefe no deja de fardar? El jefe está en su despacho, ya sabes donde ir- dijo mirando con una sonrisa bonachona a Wira, esta no cambió su mirada y se agarró más fuerte a la mano de Stiles. Stiles se rio y negó divertido ante las acciones de su padre.

-Exacto, es Wira Stilinski y encantado de volver a verte Charles.-con eso Stiles se despidió y continuó andando hacia el despacho, mientras saludaba a los otros policías, que conocía. Llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró sin esperar respuesta, encontrándose a su padre en el ordenador mientras bebía una taza de café.

-Mas te vale viejo, que eso sea café descafeinado.-dijo saludando a su manera Stiles, Wira nada más oír eso se soltó y corrió hacía su abuelo, el sheriff.

-¡ABU!-grito Wira mientras se tiraba a abrazarle, el sheriff corriendo dejó la taza y con unos buenos reflejos, acostumbrados de criar a Stiles, la cogió y la levantó abrazándola.

-¡Cuánto has crecido!¡y estás tan guapa, que ni te reconocía!- dijo John, el sheriff, alabando a Wira, esta le sonrió amplia y le dio varios besos en las mejillas, provocando las risas del hombre, cuando se fijó en la camiseta y en la frase que llevaba, miró a su hijo arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía divertido, sabiendo que su hijo no había cambiado casi nada y que iba hacer lo mismo con su hija, Stiles al ver la mirada se rio y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio.

-Acabas de llegar y ya te estas quejando de la dieta que sigo.-dijo quejándose John mientras miraba a su hijo, Wira no se había soltado ni un poco.

-Por supuesto, te dije que cuando volviese, las vacaciones al mundo de la grasa se habría acabado.-sentenció Stiles sonriendo pretencioso al ver la cara de cachorro apaleado que su padre iba poniendo, pero su padre cambió de cara a un más seria y con una mirada de incertidumbre.

-Stiles, antes de irnos tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo provocando que Stiles se preocupase, miro a Wira y volvió a mirarle asintiendo.

Transcurrido un buen rato, Stiles estaba pensando que era lo que quería decirle y por que le preocupaba. Llamaron a la puerta y una mujer que Stiles conocía hacía mucho se asomó, era Melissa McCall, que seguramente venía del hospital del descanso al leer el sms que le había llegado de que ya estaban en Beacon Hills. Wira al verla se bajó de las rodillas de su abuelo y fue corriendo donde estaba ella.

-¡Nana Melissa!- grito emocionada abrazándose a sus piernas, Melissa se rio alegre y la cogió en brazos, la abrazó y la achucho a besos, Stiles se levantó acercándose a ella, dándole unos besos y un abrazo con Wira de por medio.

-¡Oh pequeña, el hablar por Skype no es nada comparado con poder achucharte así! ¡Oh Stiles , madre mía, cómo has...!- intento decir sin poder acabar la frase por la emoción, Stiles sonrió con emoción y asintió varias veces sabiendo lo que quería decir.

-Hey Wira, princesa, ¿te importaría quedar con Melissa?, que tengo que decirle a papi cosas de mayores.- Preguntó John, Wira miro a todos mientras fruncía un poco el ceño y volvió a mirar a Melissa viendo que la sonreía calidamente, entonces asintió mientras se sujetaba más en ella. Stiles se volvió a sentarse mientras Melissa salía del despacho mientras le preguntaba por su camiseta, y Wira se ponía a decirla sin parar.

El silencio era denso mientras el sheriff toqueteaba la taza y Stiles le miraba cada vez más preocupado.

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás y me dejarás acabar, sin interrupciones. - Nada más decir eso las alarmas de Stiles saltaron a más no poder pero asintió al ver como su padre le miraba duro y serio. Al verlo asentir John cogió aire y se preparó para contar todo.

-No te dije nada, porque bastantes problemas tenías como para que se añadiesen más. Bueno Derek y Cora regresaron hace cuatro años y al ver la manada tan resquebrajada y separada intentaron uniros ...-dijo John antes de ser cortado por Stiles, sin poder impedirlo.

-Papa, eso ya lo sé, te dije que me mando correos con Cora, Isaac y con Lydia, con los que habló con Skype son contigo y Melissa.-dijo sonriendo de lado Stiles, poco a poco dejando de preocuparse, dejó de sonreír al ver la mirada de su padre, y levantó las manos haciendo un gesto apaciguador.

-Como iba diciendo, la mayoría de la manada ya estaba volviendo,pero al año siguiente vino, una persona, que quería el poder del nemeton para librar al mundo de los cazadores, y criaturas sobrenaturales. Era un nigromante.-mientras lo decía Stiles, se tenso pensando en lo peor, y asustándose al no haber podido ayudar, al ver la mirada de Stiles , John continuo.

-Si hubieses venido qué hubiese pasado con Wira ¿eh?-dijo John, haciéndole plantearse bien los pensamientos Stiles, provocandole que pusiese una mueca de miedo y preocupación.

-Por eso no te lo dije, ni te lo dijeron ni Isaac ni Cora. El plan del nigromante era revivir a todo el cementerio de Beacon Hills, luego hacerlo con los demás cementerios de los pueblos de alrededor. Pero solo "despertó" a la mitad de él, con ellos revivieron, Ethan , Allison, Erica y Boyd.-dijo suavemente John, viendo como Stiles, le iba calando lo dicho. Se quedó callado y con una mezcla de sentimientos, John decidió continuar si no su hijo se perdería en sus recuerdos, más en los oscuros, que en los alegres.

-Revivieron con sed de sangre, gracias a la ofrenda de Scott, y al de los demás lobos, pudimos matarle Chris y yo. Scott tuvo que sacrificar su poder alfa, y los demás parte de ser hombre lobo, el nemeton se nutrió y al parecer "decidió" ayudarnos absorbiendo todo el poder del nigromante.- dijo John calmado mientras intentaba no entrar en esos recuerdos.

-Casi todos los "no-muertos" volvieron a estar muertos , menos ellos cuatro, volviendo sin sed de sangre, como si nunca hubiesen muerto. Incluso Ethan, Erica y Boyd volvieron siendo hombres lobo, Allison tiene un sexto sentido por eso pero sin ninguna consecuencia más.- dijo mientras Stiles se iba haciendo a la idea, decidiendo no huir como antes estaba pensándolo, por su padre, por Wira y por la manada. Asintió para que continuase, su padre lanzó una pequeña sonrisa comprendiendo los pensamientos de Stiles, sabiendo que está pensando en el nogitsune y en lo ocurrido cuando la manada de alfas.

-Al final, Alan, es decir Deaton y Marin, su hermana, con otros druidas, realizaron un ritual, que provocó que lo sucedido y que las muertes de ellos nunca las pudiesen recordarlas nadie más que la manada y que los demás creyesen que siempre han estado vivos y sin que les pasase nada.-concluyó John viendo como su hijo intentaba no caer en un ataque de ansiedad. Stiles intentaba controlarse pero cada vez era más complicado, causando que su chispa se revelase. Las luces empezaron a parpadear, fallando los ordenadores, las impresoras, los fax, e incluso el microondas de la sala de espera empezaron a funcionar en descontrol, Stiles empezó a respirar descontroladamente, sus ojos cambiaban de colores y su manos estaban en puños. John rápidamente se arrodilló delante de su hijo, sostuvo su cara y le obligó a mirarle.

-¡Stiles, tranquilo, necesitas relajarte, mírame y respira! ¡Inhala, exhala!- dijo John con voz cargada de preocupación e inquietud, sin saber que pasaba. Stiles cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando pero seguía sin poder relajarse, pero escucho de lejos la voz de Wira preguntando a Melissa, no asustada si no curiosa. Al escucharla redirigió su chispa a la atención de Wira, entonces la "noto" , sintió y percibió la chispa de su hija, su curiosidad, su tranquilidad sabiendo que eso era él, como la última vez cuando la salvó de un Edimmus. Que trajo el vecino al estar atado a una vasija, que intentó atacar a su hija y a él por su chispa. Al enterrarla y al hacer unos rituales con su chispa, descanso en paz y ya no volvió más.

(El Edimmus son fantasmas, entidades de la mitología sumeria, arcadia y babilónica.Son espectros que regresan a la Tierra porque no han tenido un buen entierro por lo que causan caos, posen a la gente, la engañan para que cometan vandalismo y succionan la vida de los niños y de los que duermen.Se les calmaba si a su cuerpo se le daba una buena sepultura)

Stiles al notar a su hija y al caer en ese recuerdo, consiguió mantenerse en control y empezó a retornar todo a la normalidad. Cuando pudo respirar en calma, abrió los ojos, vio a su padre de rodillas, mirándole entre asombrado y preocupado.

-¿Sorpresa?- dijo Stiles con voz quebrada, John boqueo pero al final soltó una risa, sabiendo que su hijo es imposible.

-Yo...Bueno, al final empecé a fortalecer y controlar la chispa antes de Wira pero al final seguí para su protección.-aclaro Stiles provocando que su padre le mirase arqueando la ceja con preocupación pero al final negó sabiendo que se lo espera al final.

Después de que John le diese un vaso de agua a Stiles, para relajarle, al final salieron de allí para irse con Wira a casa. Melissa se despidió de ellos, y se fue corriendo al hospital. La tarde pasó rápidamente, John cuidando de su nieta Wira y Stiles firmando el contrato de su nueva casa, que era la casa de la señora Lawrence, que estaba a tres casas de la de su padre.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

A los cinco días, Stiles estuvo colocando todas las cajas que le llegaron de la mudanza mientras John aprovechaba el día libre para mimar en demasía a su nieta, a más no poder.

Claramente parecía que ni Melissa ni el sheriff había advertido a la manada de que había vuelto, por que no fueron, ni siquiera Scott, aunque Stiles recuerda que después de dos años en UCLA, las llamadas y mensajes con Scott empezaron a ser menos hasta no haber ninguno más. Le dolió, si, pero entendió de que la manada también era importante, y al principio pensó que tendría algo de tiempo, para él, su mejor amigo,su hermano pero al parecer entre los asuntos de la manada, de ser un alfa verdadero, de su relación con Kira, y el estar estudiando veterinaria en la universidad de ahí, se olvidó de él. La verdad no le extraño pero después, con todo el follón de Hellen y él, entendió el por qué no se hablaban tanto, la amistad se enfrió un poco, y como con todos los hermanos, se querían pero ya no podían, en ese momento estar como en la secundaria. Ahora el pensar en ver a Scott, contarle de Wira, que no se lo había contado por que no sabía como reaccionaria, le ponía incómodo, nervioso pero a la vez alegre por volver a verle.

El sonido del timbre, de su casa nueva, le sorprendió, dándole un susto. Dejó la caja que estaba revisando y fue hacía la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con su diosa de pelo de fresa.

-¡Lydia!- grito sorprendido Stiles, con una sonrisa enorme, Lydia, sonrió segura y entró dándole un abrazo estrecho.

-Stiles, anda que me avisas ¡eh!, si no llega ser por tu padre, no me entero que mi niña va vivir aquí.-dijo Lydia separándose del abrazo, y entrando dentro observando y analizando toda la casa.

-Solo por ella. Anda de que te alegras de que tu amigo vuelve a Beacon Hills . ¡No, solo por tu niña!-dijo poniendo una falsa voz dolida sin reprimir la sonrisa ante las caras de Lydia al ver la habitación de su niña.

-Sabes que me alegro de verte también, al final te cogí cariño, el mismo que tengo por Prada.-dijo Lydia bromeando , Stiles puso una cara extrañada haciendo dramatismo al ser querido como su perro. Después de ver toda la planta de abajo subió a la de arriba, yendo a la habitación de la derecha, siendo la habitación de Wira.

Lydia en la habitación de Wira podía ver en la pared derecha, un paisaje de unas montañas que conectaba con un castillo en un acantilado. En el castillo se veía a una princesa con armadura, en el cielo un dragón montado por una bruja, ya acercándose a las otras paredes se veía como cambiaba el paisaje, mostrándose un bosque, en él, aparecían unas pequeñas hadas cerca de las ventanas. Ya en la pared izquierda se veía el bosque por completo y de cerca, en que se veía a una ninfa tocando el agua de un riachuelo, a unos conejos saltando y de lejos las siluetas de unos lobos. Los muebles era de madera, del mismo color que los troncos de los árboles dibujados, algunos con motas verdes pintadas como si fuese musgo. La cama era de madera blanca, como la de una princesa, con un montón de cojines y peluches. Tenía una alfombra redonda con muchos tonos de verde, con un arcón, que parecía artesano al ser pintado así, lleno de sus juguetes, con una librería a juego.

-Así que, la obsesión con los cuentos de hadas, con la princesa siendo la heroína, va seguir por lo que veo.-dijo Lydia arqueando una ceja y sonriendo ladina a Stiles, este sonrió y se rasco la nuca mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno, no es una obsesión mala y además no se lo podía negar. Aunque me a costado mucho encontrar a alguien que pudiese hacer esto, aunque también ha sido lo mejor pagado solo por verlo así. Lydia sonrió sabiendo que Wira tenía a su papi alrededor de su dedo meñique, y que lo que pidiese, Stiles intentaría dárselo de alguna manera.

-Wira, te tiene en su dedo meñique.-dijo Lydia divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-Veo que ya has colocado todo, y por la sorpresa de tu cara al verme ¿soy tu primera visita?- preguntó con una sonrisa de sabionda, pero Stiles soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Usando tus dotes de abogada, me sorprende. Pero te tengo que decepcionar, la primera fue Melissa, antes que mi padre por supuesto.-dijo haciéndose el listillo, Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, ante eso y frunció el ceño al certificar que los demás de la manada no sabía nada.

-Entonces, no les has dicho nada, a la manada. ¿Después de todo lo que os ha pasado a ti y a Wira con lo sobrenatural?- dijo Lydia cruzándose de brazos y dando golpecitos con la punta del pie, al suelo. Stiles suspiro y se mordió el labio, mirando acobardado.

-Yo... Tengo miedo a lo que dirán, a sus reacciones. Se que lo hemos hablado antes pero, ya no es la misma situación, pasó lo del nigromante, y se que sabes quienes volvieron.-dijo al final cambiando la mirada a una de indignación, al saber que Lydia no le había dicho todo lo sucedido. Lydia no cambió su postura pero una pequeña mirada de arrepentimiento apareció pero se fue.

-Siento que te sientas así, pero si te lo hubiese dicho no habrías venido y tu y mi ahijada, tu hija estaríais en peligro como siempre. Por lo menos aquí si estáis en peligro, nos tenéis.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, haciendo que Stiles se derrumbase y asintiese.

-Tienes razón, como siempre diosa de fresa.-dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, Lydia negó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Estuvieron hablando durante una hora, hasta que Lydia se tuvo que marchar quedando al dia siguiente en la cafetería del centro comercial para poder ir de compras, para Wira.

Cuando sea había marchado Lydia, cogió el móvil y se sentó en el sofá con él, dirigiéndose a los mensajes, con nervios y dudoso escribió un mensaje primero a Cora, Isaac y Jackson, después les escribió a Scott, ya cuando le empezaron a temblar mucho las manos sonó el timbre. Con recelo abrió la puerta, y suspiro aliviado, al ver a su niña y su padre.

-¡Papi! El abu dijo que esta va a ser nuestra casa y que ya está terminada.-dijo Wira emocionada entrando y viendo casi toda la planta baja, el sheriff entró riendo, Stiles resopló impidiendo una risa.

Comieron juntos, y les enseñó las habitaciones, Wira se emocionó mucho al ver la suya, se abrazó llorando e incluso Stiles la tuvo que coger en brazos, al rato se calmo pero no quería soltarse así que Stiles decidió seguir llevándola en brazos. Mientras Stiles le secaba las lágrimas a Wira y esta no paraba de decirle que le quería, sonó el timbre, el sheriff dijo que iba él y decidió a ir abrir, encontrándose allí a la mitad de la manada.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó en voz baja el sheriff preocupado mirando a Scott, y cada uno de los demás.

-Stiles nos escribió y decidimos avisar a los demás.-dijo Cora con una sonrisa enorme, el sheriff les miró sin saber qué decir entonces escucho unos pasos acercándose.

-Papa ¿quien está en la puerta?- preguntaba Stiles, mientras se acercaba, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos, vio a todos, dejandole petrificado en el sitio, Wira les miro curiosa y noto que su padre se ponía rígido.

El silencio fue monumental ya que todos miraban a Stiles y a la niña que estaba sujetando. Cora e Isaac se taparon la boca, al ver por primera vez a la famosa niña que habló Stiles, los demás estaban confusos por la escena. Lydia, al ser llamada por la manda, no contuvo su preocupación mientras miraba a Stiles.

-¿Papi, quienes son?-pregunto Wira mirando a Stiles, cuando apartó la mirada de la manada, eso produjo jadeos en algunos de la manada y un gemido de adoración de parte de otros.

-Ellos son...-Stiles se quedó sin saber que decir y rápidamente Cora entró a la casa pero antes de que ella dijese algo, una voz habló.

-Tus tíos y tías, amigos de tu papá.-dijo con voz baja Scott, sabiendo que tenía que hablar con Stiles. Este con la mirada supo que tenían que hablar, entonces trago y sonrió vacilante.

-Son los tíos Scott...-empezó a decir pero Wira le cortó diciendo los nombres de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada, incluyendo a los que se habían "ido" , porque Stiles al saberlo le tuvo que decir una pequeña mentirijilla piadosa. Wira se empezó a moverse, entonces Stiles la bajó al suelo y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hola me llamo Wira Stilinski y tengo cuatro años! Me gustan las princesas que salvan a los caballeros, me gusta Loki y Iron Man de Marvel y Batman de DC cómics, me gusta dibujar y me gusta mi mantita Sunshine. - parloteo rápidamente provocando miradas divertidas al ver que también tenía el TDAH de su padre, pero les pareció adorable, provocando carcajadas. Wira al oírlas sonrió ampliamente y se balanceo en el sitio.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5:

Mientras Wira estaba entretenida con la manada, Stiles fue a la cocina, a servir algo de beber y comer, entretanto se quedó pensativo al no ver a Derek, aunque supuestamente había regresado con Cora, además no era el único desaparecido Peter tampoco estaba. Pensándolo mejor no sabría si sería bueno que estuviese el tío creepy. Stiles estando en babia, con sus pensamientos no notó como Scott entró en la cocina, cuando Stiles se giró.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡que he dicho de que os anunceis al entrar en una habitación! La manía de querer darme un ataque al corazón no se ha quitado, por lo que veo.-dijo alterado Stiles, con una mano apoyada en el pecho, intentando calmar los frenéticos latidos de corazón. Scott ante la escena no pudo contener la risa, relajándose, sabiendo que Stiles seguiría siendo el Stiles que él conocía.

-Lo siento, ha sido sin querer... Yo, quería , bueno, pedirte perdón por no haber seguido hablando por correos y bueno...-dijo Scott sin saber cómo explicarse, mientras se frotaba el cuello, Stiles hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y lanzó una suave sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, la verdad es culpa de los dos, no seguí poniendo mi empeño y bueno cuando paso "el Gran Acontecimiento" pues debería haberte dicho algo pero me entró miedo...-dijo aclarándose Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa insegura, Scott asintió entendiendole y al final le sonrió como un cachorro, como en la secundaria.

-¿Hermanos?- dijo Scott con ojos de cachorrito, Stiles sonrió ampliamente y rio.

-¡Hermanos! No creas que te libras tan fácilmente de mi.- Con eso se abrazaron los dos fuertemente, sintiendo que los dos extrañaban estos momentos suyos.

-Hermano, que eres padre...¡y yo Tío! - dijo Scott alegre y emocionado sin creerlo, Stiles se rio ante las cara de Scott y asintió.

-Si, aunque tengo que avisar que Wira es peor que yo, ya que al ser tan pequeña no la pueden medicar para el TDAH.- dijo Stiles mirando la puerta al oír un grito excitado de su hija, Scott sonrió al verle así.

-Da igual, es la primera niña de la manada, va revolucionarla aunque no tuviese lo tuyo.- dijo Scott con su positivismo de fábrica, Stiles le sonrió agradecido y un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos. Al segundo su mano golpeó la nuca de Scott, dándole una colleja y le señaló con el índice, meneando la mano.

-¡No te creas que te vas a librar de una bronca, jovencito! ¿Como no me avisaste de lo del nigromante? ¡eh, me enterado, por que me ha avisado mi padre!Menos mal si no ahí en la puerta me hubiese dado un ataque al corazón.- dijo Stiles divagando pero a la vez regañando a Scott, dándole igual que la manada estuviese escuchando, dado el silencio extraño que se percibía desde el salon.

-Bueno, no te avisamos, por que... ¡Tu padre nos lo dijo!- dijo Scott defendiéndose y echándole la culpa al sheriff, de manera un tanto rastrera ,para quitarse el regaño, le miro poniéndole los ojitos de cachorrito apaleado.

-¡Oh no no no! no me pongas esa mirada, ya no me funciona...-dijo Stiles vacilante aunque a los segundos bajo la mano y suspiro, admitiendo su derrota, Scott sonrió ampliamente y antes de Stiles le pudiese decir algo, cogió los vasos y bebidas saliendo pitando al salon.

-Increíble, y yo creyendo que Wira era la única niña.- susurro para si Stiles, sabiendo que por la risa de Scott en el salón, que todos le habían escuchado. Con eso cogió los aperitivos y salio al salon, estuvieron horas, todos preguntando sobre Wira y todo sobre como llego de manera sutil, Stiles contesto a todos,inclusive cenaron allí, hasta que vio que Wira, estaba recostada encima de Scott, más dormida que despierta.

-Vamos, princesa. Despídete de los tíos y tías, y del abu que ya hay que irse a dormir. Para tu sueño de belleza.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, cogiendo a Wira del regazo de Scott. Wira hizo un puchero, pero un bostezo arruinó la negativa de irse a dormir, y cansada se despidió de todos, con besos y abrazos. Arriba, rápido y veloz, la cambio la ropa poniéndola su pijama de Wonder Woman, y la acostó con su mantita Sunshine.

Al bajar Stiles ya sabía, que iba a ser incomoda la situación. Nada más sentarse, había un silencio extraño, hasta que Lydia harta carraspeo.

-Este silencio es absurdo. Stiles seguramente en este momento esté sintiéndose culpable de las "muertes" de vosotros cuatro...-dijo mientras señalaba a Allison, a Erica, Boyd y por último a Ethan, provocando la sorpresa en sus rostros, seguido también por el fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Erica.

\- Ya que, no pudo salvar a Erica y Boyd, y no pudo impedir al nogitsune. Stiles estas siendo un tonto y esta charla la hemos tenido muchas veces así que ... ¿Tengo razón, verdad?-dijo Lydia mirando a todos y por último mirando a Stiles, que boqueaba algo enfadado por la bronca, que él veía como innecesaria.

-¡Por supuesto que tienes razón! ¡Como se te ocurre pensarlo por un momento! ¡La culpa de que muriéramos fue de la manada Alfa, no tuya ni Derek ni de nadie más!- dijo Erica intentando no alzar la voz, provocando que Stiles le mirase inseguro al ver el enfado que tenía, Boyd apoyó su mano en el hombro de Erica, relajándola y Boyd lanzó un pequeña sonrisa a Stiles, que fue correspondida.

-¡Batman, júrame que ya no te vas a sentir así! Además ya estamos vivos, de nuevo.-dijo Erica con una mirada persistente, que consiguió emocionar a Stiles, este sin poder pronunciar palabra asintió, provocando una sonrisa amplia en Erica, correspondiendo una gemela en Stiles, aunque tenía los ojos aguados.

Una mano fina, y delicada se posó en su hombro, al girar la cabeza Stiles se encontró cara a cara con Allison, que contenía las lágrimas y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada, esta le abrazo fuertemente.

-Stiles, no te culpes nunca por lo sucedido. Paso lo que paso, pero no fue tu culpa, la culpa fue del nogitsune. Tu no tuviste la culpa tampoco de que te poseyese. Prométemelo ¿por favor? - dijo Allison hablando en voz baja, suplicando lo último, Stiles la abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su cara en el hombro, de ella, más exactamente en su pelo, ocultando sus lágrimas.

-Lo prometo- dijo Stiles con voz llorosa y afligida, cuando se apartaron del abrazo, al verse así, soltaron a la vez una pequeña risotada, provocando que la manada se relajase. Mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas, Stiles no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad.

-No he podido evitar darme cuenta que faltan el tío creepy y el Sourwolf...-dijo dejándolo caer, provocando sin darse cuenta que Erica, Cora y Lydia sonriesen de manera extraña, como si supiesen algo que los demás no.

-Están de camino a Beacon Hills, se tuvieron que ir a hablar con la manada de Nueva York para que la manada, tenga aliados, por si alguna vez volviese algún nigromante o otra criatura más.- dijo Cora con una sonrisita, provocando un recelo en Stiles aunque se despisto ante lo de los aliados.

-Stiles no tienes que decir nada...-dijo Lydia dejándolo caer, haciendo que Stiles suspirase, sintiéndose de alguna manera como si todavía estuviese en la secundaria, y tuviese que seguir las órdenes de Lydia. Al ver las miradas inquisitivas de todos, y la mirada con la ceja arqueada de Lydia, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir otro suspiro.

-Lo que esta queriendo decir Lydia,es que... Estuve investigando durante todo este tiempo sobre mi chispa por que...-dijo Stiles sin acabar la frase, haciendo exasperar a Lydia que bufo, provocando una sonrisa en él.

-Que fuese atacado por espectros, espíritus y otras criaturas.-dijo Stiles, viendo como todos se tensaban y antes de que dijeran nada continuo.

-Al final conocí a una mujer mayor, que fue una chispa a mi edad y que bueno al parecer al desarrollarla paso de chispa a elemental. Al parecer dependiendo de la persona su chispa puede transformarse en otra cosa, aunque eso es impredecible.- dijo Stiles absorto en sus recuerdos, sin notar las miradas de asombro y recelo de que esa mujer hiciese algo malo a Stiles.

-¿Te refieres a la señora Bianchi? - dijo suspicaz el sheriff ganándose una sonrisa culpable por parte de Stiles, el hombre suspiró sabiendo como era su hijo.

-Antonella Bianchi, una mujer muy agradable y que ha estado cuidando de Wira cuando Stiles tenía que ir a hacer los exámenes, y aconsejándole en la paternidad.-resumió el sheriff conociendo los pensamientos de la manada.

-Bueno, pues eso que se hacer más cosas, no como antes que solo movía la ceniza de montaña.-dijo Stiles sonriendo algo alegre sintiéndose útil, no como antes.

Después de eso, los chicos quisieron seguir interrogando a Stiles, pero el sheriff sabía que ya eran demasiadas emociones por un dia para Stiles y todos en general así que interrumpió a los demás.

-Bueno chicos, ya se ha hecho muy tarde...-dijo mientras se levantaban , los demás se fijaron en la hora, viendo que era cierto y con reticencia se despidieron todos.

Stiles se quedó en la puerta mientras se despedía de cada uno, en menos de un segundo Erica se había auto invitado al dia siguiente, en salida de compras con Lydia, invitando a Allison. Stiles feliz y alegre se despidió, recogió todo, yéndose a la cama, cayendo en el colchón, feliz de quitarse de encima esa mochila de encima. Aunque estaba pensativo ante la reacción de Peter , el tío creepy, y de Derek, el alfa actual. Al pensar en Derek pensó en si tendría los mismo pensamientos y sentimientos de antes, de cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero ya no era ese virgen adolescente, ahora era padre, y no se podía colgar de una fantasía inalcanzable. Con eso Stiles, se levanto se cambio y se derrumbó en la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 :

A la mañana siguiente, con pereza Stiles se levantó de la cama por la dichosa alarma, hizo la cama, y con una sonrisa traviesa, entró a la habitación donde dormía Wira. Levanto la persiana y apartó las cortinas, dejando que la luz entrase en la habitación, si perturbar el sueño de la pequeña. Salio de la habitación, se dirigió al salón, encendendiendo el altavoz conectado al móvil, poniendo la radio y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Ya hechas las tortitas, se dirigió a la habitación de Wira, tarareando la canción que sonaba, ya allí empezó a cantar la canción a su manera.

-Wira, ooh na-na (ayy) Half of my heart is in Wira, ooh na-na (ayy, ayy)- canto Stiles, mientras destapaba a Wira, despertandola con risas somnolientas, al ver como su padre había cambiado la letra para nombrarla como ella. Bajaron a la cocina, comían mientras cantaba Stiles haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, provocando las risas de Wira, algo más despierta. Ya después de comer Wira se sentó en el sofá, con los dibujos en la tele mientras Stiles recogía la cocina. Al rato mientras estaba haciendo la cama Wira se acercó arrastrando los pies, con una mirada aburrida y curiosa.

-Papi, hay un hombre en la puerta... y ¿puedo ayudarte a limpiar?- dijo con un vocecita, Stiles puso un pose pensativa y se rio.

-Pues claro me puedes ayudar con tu aspiradora de juguete ¿vale? mientras voy a ver quien es ese hombre...-dijo Stiles, al segundo Wira corrió hacia la aspiradora, y pulso el botón encendiéndola, era de juguete pero Stiles juraría que de verdad aspiraba, más de una vez juraría que alguna pelusilla sí la recogía. Al acercarse a la puerta la abrió, encontrándose a un mensajero con cara de aburrido, con dos paquetes grandes en un brazo y la tableta en la otra mano. Detrás del hombre estaban las chicas, Allison, Erica, Cora y Lydia, acompañadas por Peter, el tío creepy Peter Hale.

Rápidamente firmó y recogió los paquetes, dejando pasar a las chicas y a Peter.

-Unos pajaritos me han avisado de tu regreso acompañado...-dijo Peter con su sonrisa característica y con un brillo travieso y curioso. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y les lanzó una mirada a las chicas, ellas le miraron sin arrepentimiento.

Dejó los paquetes en la mesa, y antes de que contestale a Peter, Wira rápida bajo con el aspirador rebotando detrás de ella. Al verles, lo dejo caer y pego un pequeño chillido de alegría, las chicas se rieron al ver lo adorable que era Wira, Stiles sonrió y miró a Peter, sorprendido al ver su cara. La cara de Peter era de asombro, y a la vez nostalgia, con un poco de suavidad en sus rasgos, que oculto rápido pero ya Stiles le había visto antes. Las chicas entretuvieron a Wira, que no se fijó en Peter y este se acercó a Stiles.

-¿Y la madre?- pregunto curioso de no oler, otro olor ni en él ni en la niña, Stiles se tenso y ante los recuerdos sus ojos se llenaron de furia fría , Peter se sorprendió un poco al ver eso, ya que solo vio esa mirada para aquellos que había atacado anteriormente a la manada o para Kate cuando estuvieron en México.

-No tiene madre. Es una larga historia, yo soy su padre,Mi padre su abuelo, Melissa su nana y bueno la manada se ha auto proclamado como sus tíos y tías.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Peter asintió y sonrió amplio.

-Entonces también soy su tío...-dijo Peter travieso y alegre, Stiles se rio pero le miro serio.

-Puedes serlo, pero más te vale protegerla como si fuese un brazo tuyo, es decir que como le pase algo, te meteré acónito hasta en el agua de la ducha ¿está claro? - dijo con el dedo índice señalándolo y moviendolo delante de su cara, provocando que Peter arquease las cejas, pusiese los ojos en blanco mientras asentía.

Antes de que Stiles puede seguir amenazando a Peter, unos tirones es sus pantalones le hicieron que mirase abajo, viendo a Wira mirándoles a los dos, curiosa.

-Hola tío Peter, soy Wira Stilinski y tengo cuatro años.-dijo Wira con una sonrisa alegre y espléndida, provocando el desconcierto a Peter y una risa en Stiles.

-Hola...Wira-dijo Peter sin saber cómo actuar pero sonrió al ver la mirada algo triste, haciendo que Wira sonriese más al ver esa sonrisa dirigida a ella.

-¿Papi quien era el hombre de antes?- pregunta curiosa mirando a Stiles y los paquetes, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que lo que quiere de verdad es abrir los paquetes, así que en vez de contestar, la sienta en la silla enfrente de los paquetes. Al abrir el primero, vieron papel de seda negro, al retirarlo se encontraron cara a cara con una muñeca, que estaba...sin cabeza vestida con un vestido negro con un cuello, puños y botones blancos. Stiles al verla se empezó a reír y Wira dio un gritito feliz cogiéndola rápido y abrazándola.  
Debajo de la muñeca había una carta, que cogió Stiles pero como se seguía riendo no pudo leerla.

Las chicas y Peter pusieron caras de extrañeza ante las risa y el entusiasmo de Wira pero al ver la muñeca, cambiaron las expresiones por horror sutil. Cuando dejo de reír, Stiles abrió la carta leyéndola para sí. Se topó con la elegante letra cursiva, de pluma que conocía por millones de cartas que le habían enviado toda su vida.

< Felicitaciones nuestro querido Mieczyslaw Stilinski (Stiles), nos hemos enterado de que la pequeña y terrorífica Wira ya tiene cuatro años, así que te hemos enviado la tradicional muñeca Addams, aunque seas un Stilinski , eres un Addams. Ya sabes que la familia es la familia, viva o muerta. También te he mandado unas flores para que decores tu casa, espero que sigas las instrucciones que he dejado con ellas, para que te duren, aunque no hay ningún problema con llamarme con cualquier duda al respecto.

Con ganas de volver a verte, tus tíos, Morticia Addams y Gomez Addams. P.D.: Por cierto tu prima Miércoles quiere pasarse a verte. >

Stiles sonrió feliz al ver que aunque hacía mucho que no veía a esa parte de la familia, siguen siendo igual de "especialitos" que siempre. Aunque la posdata le daba cierto recelo, conociendo como era su prima, tenia miedo que descubriese sobre la manada y que provocase algún "problema" en el pueblo, por ser "diferente".

Con una sonrisa, puso en vertical el segundo paquete y lo abrió, en él vio una planta en una maceta, una planta extraña. Vio que había un sobre atado al tallo, así que lo desató y abrió leyendo la letra de su tía.

  


 

Stiles sonrió suave a la carta y negó divertido ante lo excéntrica que era su tía, miró la planta y suspiro pensando en un lugar donde dejarla, sin ver las caras extrañas de las chicas y la cara sorprendida de Peter.

-Stiles, ¿sabes que esa planta es la higuera del diablo?-preguntó Peter asombrado y curioso de quien podría haberle enviado esos paquetes, poniéndole receloso a cada segundo, ya que no era nada normal que te enviasen una muñeca vestida de funeral y sin cabeza, sino además una de las plantas más venenosas del mundo.

-Tranquilo Peter, son regalos de mi tía...-dijo Stiles fijándose en las caras de las chicas, Allison algo extrañada, Lydia calculadora, Erica sin saber qué pensar y Cora sabiendo sobre la planta, ahora recelosa.

-Mi familia, son un tanto... "especiales", se podría decir que los únicos algo normales, seriamos mi padre y yo, bueno también lo fue mi madre y mi abuelo...-dijo divagando Stiles, confundiendo un poco a los cinco.

\- Batman, creo que rara se queda corta, por los regalos, básicamente.-dijo Erica señalando la muñeca, que estaba siendo abrazada por Wira y la planta en la mesa.

-Tu tía es hermana de tu...-dijo curiosa Lydia arqueando una ceja, Stiles abrió la boca, acordándose que le había hablado de su tía Jessie, la super católica, que no aceptaba que viviese con su padre, solos, y no con ella. Con la que no se hablaban, desde el entierro de su madre, y negó deprisa.

-¡Oh no no! No es mi tía Jessie, esta es mi tía Morticia,la hermana de papá.-dijo Stiles deprisa queriendo aclarárselo a Lydia, para que no la odiase. Lydia asintió pero seguía con la misma cara, las demás se relajaron menos Peter y Cora, más esta última que con tanto correo electrónico durante esos años, ya le había cogido aprecio como si fuese de su familia, es más quería que fuese.

Al poco rato, Stiles cambió a Wira, vistiéndola, después él también se cambió. Estuvieron todo el dia de compras, para todos, aunque las chicas se obstinaron en cambiar la mayoría de ropa de Stiles, con algún que otro conjunto, que se les encaprichaban para Wira.

Peter fue por la curiosidad que tenía por Wira y por ese sentimiento que le producía, ya que recordaba, a su familia, a su antigua manada, recordando a los otros sobrinos que tuvo. Al poco rato Wira y él se llevaban de maravilla, e incluso Wira prefería estar jugando con él que ir de compras, ya que el al ser un hombre lobo podía seguir el ritmo de su hiperactividad (TDAH).

Después de esas grandes compras, Stiles no se arrepintió mucho, solo de los muchos conjuntos apretados que le hicieron comprar, aunque le vino bien para la entrevista de trabajo que tenía.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7:

Peter se ofreció a cuidar a Wira mientras se iba Stiles a la entrevista, aunque Cora también se quedó mientras las demás, se iban a sus respectivos trabajos.

Stiles, iba conduciendo inquieto, dando golpecitos con los dedos en volante, mientras los nervios le consumían. Al llegar en el ayuntamiento, aparco y he hizo varios ejercicios de respiración, nada más entrar no sabía hacia donde ir, y como un tic nervioso, se llevo el pulgar a la boca, quitándose unos padrastros.

Pasando la mirada por las diferentes mesas, fijándose también en los carteles, vio los que les habían dicho y continuó andando hasta llegar a una sala de espera, con un escritorio en el que estaba, una mujer joven sentada mientras colgaba el teléfono, luego a la derecha estaba un pasillo hacia un despacho. Se acercó al escritorio, donde estaba la mujer, que nada más alzar la cabeza, le miró de una manera extraña, sonriendo al segundo algo ¿coqueta?, Stiles negó nervioso para sí sabiendo que eran los nervios, los que le hacía ver cosas extrañas.

-Hola, buenos dias, venia por que tengo una cita con el señor Starton.-dijo con una voz ahogada por los nervios, la chica siguió sonriendole, dandole escalofríos, y acercándose a él, dejando de entre ver su escote, Stiles apartó la mirada más incómodo y nervioso.

-Buenos dias, si me dijese su apellido le diré al señor Starton...-dijo con una voz seductora y estridente, Stiles miro las hojas, mientras iba a hablar apartando la mirada de la chica.

-Soy Stilinski, estoy ahí.-dijo señalando su cita en los papeles de la chica, provocando que se tensase al ver que no la miraba, pero siguió insistiendo con su sonrisa, se apartó el pelo de hombro.

-Muy bien señor Stilinski, espere aquí, ahora le atenderá.-dijo la chica mientras rápida, levantó el teléfono y mientras decía que él, ya estaba aquí, siguió mirándole coqueta, hasta que colgó.

-Muchas gracias, señorita...-dijo Stiles queriendo agradecer rápido e huir de ella, en ese mismo instante, por que cada vez estaba más incómodo por sus miradas, tan directas.

-Ashley...-dijo guiñándole un ojo al final, Stiles asintió rápido y cuando se fue a sentar, le llamó un hombre que acababa de salir del despacho.Veloz se acercó y le dio la mano, era un hombre ya mayor, pero serio, trajeado, Stiles agradeció que las chicas le hubiesen llevado de compras.

La entrevista paso rápido, e incluso con sus nervios a flor de pie. El señor Starton, aunque fuese serio, ya había leído su curriculum, gustándole y sabiendo que era el hijo del Sheriff, sabía que no había nadie mejor para ese puesto, así que básicamente, solo quería contarle un poco cual sería su puesto y lo único que tendría que hacer, sería firmar el contrato.

-Muchas gracias señor Starton, no se arrepintiera.-dijo Stiles mientras firmaba, el señor se rio algo divertido.

-Tranquilo señor Stilinski, se que los archivos históricos de la biblioteca estarán en manos seguras, y que nadie se atrevería a sustraerlos tan fácilmente.-dijo el señor Starton mientras se daban un apretón de manos, salieron juntos del despacho, pasando por la sala, donde Ashley fue a levantarse sonriendo coqueta, pero su cara cambio a fastidio poco disimulado al ver que salía con su jefe. El señor Starton le acompañó hasta la puerta del ayuntamiento, ya que se iba a ir tomar un café en su hora de descanso.

Stiles, se montó en el coche, y allí dio un grito de jubilo, feliz de conseguir ese trabajo para poder seguir estudiando y poder cuidar de Wira con facilidad, despidiéndose de la pesadilla que era cuando estaba en UCLA. Puso la radio y fue conduciendo mientras cantaba alegre, llegando a su casa, salio del coche sin fijarse al girar que estaba alguien detrás de él, chocando con algo.

Chocando específicamente, con algo duro, al levantar la mirada vio que era un pecho, que llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero, al levantar más la mirada, los nervios volvieron de golpe.

-¡Derek!... ¡Hola! ¿que tal estas?- dijo Stiles ahogadamente e intentando no tartamudear, parpadeando como un búho, ya que no se esperaba verle tan pronto.

Derek le miró con algo de sorpresa, la cual no fue notada por Stiles, y sonrió suave, provocando que Stiles intentase controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-Hola, Stiles, venía a ver a Cora, ¿pero me dijo que estaba en tu casa? y me dio esta dirección.-dijo Derek con voz profunda y aterciopelada, haciendo que le temblase todo el cuerpo de manera tenue, casi imperceptible. Stiles que después de mucho tiempo de no verle, no creía que le fuese afectar de esa manera, pero se equivocó sabiendo que desde la secundaria, su enamoramiento imposible seguía firme, suspiro interiormente y sonrió de manera nerviosa, al no saber si Derek sabía de Wira.

-Si me he mudado, por Wira, ya sabes... Están allí Peter y Cora, por no dejarla sola con Peter si que no...-dijo divagando Stiles, consiguiendo una mirada confundida de Derek mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la casa.

-¿Wira?- pregunto confuso y ceñudo Derek. Stiles fue a decir algo, cuando al segundo la puerta se abrió, dejándose ver una niña pequeña, mientras detrás corría Cora hacía ella.

-¡Papi!- gritó abalanzándose a Stiles, con sus reflejos torpes consiguió cogerla pero cayendo hacia atrás, pero no paso por que unas manos le sujetaron por la cintura. Wira al ver que su padre, estaba en una postura rara, alzó la mirada viendo a otro hombre agarrando a su padre, evitando que se cayese, pero le miraba raro, y eso ha ella no le gustaba. Wira le miro mal a Derek y miró confusa a Stiles, mientras este no se enteraba de lo que pasaba.

Stiles, la alzó consiguiendo una sonrisa de Wira, pero cuando Stiles miró a Cora, Wira miro ceñuda a Derek y este al ver la mirada por instinto también frunció el ceño, aunque por la tensión de su cuerpo por algo más sería.

Stiles, entró con Wira dejando pasar a Derek, dejó de fruncir el ceño pero miraba confuso la mala cara que le ponía Wira, e incluso le llegó a sacar la lengua, escuchó un sutil risa en voz baja, al girar vio a su tío, Peter ocultar la diversión que sentía al ver que Wira, no le gustaba Derek.

Peter viendo el "sufrimiento" de Derek, llamó la atención de Wira y está renuente fue a jugar con él, antes de que Derek fuese a decirle algo a Stiles le interrumpió su hermana.

-¿Que tal la entrevista?- dijo sonriente e inquieta Cora, provocando una sonrisa amplia en Stiles, Cora al verla sonrió y le abrazo fuerte.

-¡Me lo han dado!- dijo Stiles mientras se apartaba el pelo de Cora de la cara, al rato se separaron.

-Entonces deberías celebrarlo con tu novia...-dijo Derek con sonrisa tensa, que Stiles no noto ya que al oír eso le miro confuso pero Cora miró a Derek aguantando una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Mi novia...?- pregunto confuso Stiles, al ver que la mirada de Derek iba a Wira, abrió ampliamente los ojos cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería.

-¡Oh no no no! Solo estamos, Wira y yo... y más le vale que ni se acerque o le traigo a Lydia...-dijo Stiles con una furia fría en su mirada al recordar a Hellen, Derek al ver esto se preocupo pero a la vez dejó de estar tenso, y la sonrisa volvió a ser suave.

Mientras Cora seguía hablando con Stiles, sobre los estudios, Derek se mantenía callado observando detalladamente a Stiles y Wira viendo sus características comunes, es más alguna sonrisa se le escapaba cuando la hiperactividad de Wira salía a flote, recordando a Stiles cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Cuando se fijó en la muñeca sin cabeza y en la planta de la mesa, la sonrisa de Derek se paralizó, miro a Stiles y volvió a mirar la planta y la muñeca.

-Stiles, ¿sabes que tienes una planta venenosa en la mesa y que Wira tiene una muñeca sin cabeza, vestida como si fuese a un funeral?-dijo Derek extrañado, Cora se rio al ver divertida la preocupación poco oculta en la voz de su hermano. Stiles sonrió divertido y soltó una carcajada, apoyo de manera algo tímida una mano en el brazo de Derek, notando sus músculos y sonrojándose un poco al ver la mirada de Cora.

-Tranquilo hermano, son regalos de la tía de Stiles. La hermana del sheriff, al parecer la familia de Stiles es algo "excéntrica".-aclaro antes Cora con una sonrisita, Derek miró a Stiles y vio que asentía apartando la mano de su brazo, Derek impidió un puchero con un ceño fruncido.

-La verdad, os debería avisar que mi prima va venir a verme. No me miréis así, lo digo por si descubre el "pastel", por que es más observadora que yo y bueno... muy "extraña" se podría decir...-dijo Stiles con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa al ver las caras confusas de los hermanos Hale, estos asintieron y se encogieron de hombros ante la palabra extraña.

Mientras Cora y Stiles se enfrascaron sobre videojuegos de zombies,Derek quiso conocer a Wira pero cada vez que le hablaba o se acercaba para agradarla ,Wira imitaba a la perfección los gestos de desprecio sutil de Lydia, provocando las risas en voz baja de Peter, al ver a su sobrino, su Alfa rebajarse ante un niña de cuatro años. Derek fruncía el ceño confuso y algo entristecido, ya que los niños le gustaban, por sus primos pequeños que tuvo.

Al final Wira se despidió efusiva de Peter y Cora,pero de manera seca y enfurruñada de Derek, provocando una pequeña mirada triste que cambió a una reflexiva, pensando una manera de ganarse a Wira. Stiles estuvo en una pequeña nube por el trabajo y por volver a ver a Derek.

La poca tarde paso rápido, jugando con Wira, viendo dibujos, preparando las mochila para el empiece del curso, la cena y al final acostarse agotado.

Stiles nada más apoyar la cabeza entró en un sueño profundo. Horas después empezó a moverse bruscamente en la cama, gimiendo bajo en sufrimiento. El sueño había empezado agradable, todos estaban en la reserva, jugando Wira asombrada por todos sus tíos transformados, sin miedo, Stiles riendo ante las tonterías,sentado en una manta con Lydia, hablando sobre la pequeña. Pero empezó a levantarse una brisa cada vez más fuerte y la oscuridad empezó a cubrir todo.

-Stiles... vas a ser mio... aunque me tenga que deshacer de la mocosa...-dijo una voz tétrica y siniestra en su oído, antes de que se pudiese girar, oyó el grito de terror de Wira. Se despertó jadeando, sudando y sin dejar de temblar, totalmente destapado, se levanto e intento calmarse. Algo más calmado, salio de la habitación y suavemente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Wira asomándose, viéndola dormir tranquila, al verla respiro y suspiro, volviendo a su habitación. Se acostó, pero se fijó que la ventana abierta, parpadeo extrañado de que la dejase abierta pero se encogió de hombros,así que se levantó,la cerró y volvió a la cama.

El sueño costó más tiempo llegar pero cuando llegó su cuerpo por fin se relajó.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8:

Nada más llegar al trabajo Stiles, ya estaba agotado sin ni siquiera empezar el día. El despertar a Wira, vestirla, darle el desayuno y llevarla al jardín de infancia, para despedirse con lloros y al final haciendo un trato que le convenía más a Wira que a él.

-Esa enana, ha conseguido que un día entre semana vayamos a visitar a Peter... ¡a Peter de entre todos de la manada! ... - murmuró Stiles con una sonrisilla mientras entraba en zona de los archivos históricos, viendo una nota de dos folios, pegada en la puerta. Con sorpresa, los cogió y leyó rápidamente, bufó divertido al ver que era las orientaciones a seguir, escritas a mano por el señor Starton.

Entró mientras leía los folios, al subir la mirada, casi deja caer los folios, al ver la pequeña habitación abarrotada por cajas, cajas y cajas llenas de papeles sin ordenar. Se quedó paralizado con los folios en la mano, respirando profundamente mientras iba mirando alrededor, notando como inicios de su TOC , salían a la superficie.

Así que cerró los ojos y respiro profundo al hacerlo, noto como si alguien le estuviese observando, así que rápidamente abrió los ojos y con sutileza fue mirando y andando por la habitación. Viendo que estaba solo, no entendía porque notaba eso, así que con tensión se acercó al escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, masajeandose el cuello.

Después de cinco segundos, rápidamente cogió una de las primeras cajas, que estaban cerca del escritorio, descubriendo carpetas nuevas de colores, revisó las de alrededor, encontrándose lo mismo.

Se acercó a la primera estantería y cogió una de las cajas que había, nada más abrirla vio que eran papeles, y empezó a ordenarlos por colores, por orden alfabético y con etiquetas, estando todavía en un estado tenso.

< Serán mis nervios, al ser el primer día de este trabajo. No será nada, además la ansiedad ante este desorden y mi TOC me estará estresando más de lo normal ...> Pensaba Stiles mientras organizaba y ordenaba, clasificando todo.

Tres horas más tarde, unos golpes desconcentraron a Stiles, y antes de que se pudiese levantar del suelo,la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer rubia, vestida con un jersey de cuello alto, y una falda de tubo, con un corte lateral.

-¡Oh! Buenos días Ashley...-dijo Stiles, sonriendo algo tenso, Ashley le sonrió amplia y coqueta entrando con dos tazas de plástico.

-Buenos días señor Stilinski... Pensaba ya que es su primer dia, pues si querría un café mientras toma su descanso.-dijo Ashley contoneándose hasta llegar a él, Stiles se levantó rápido yendo a ella, para que no pisase los archivos.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias Ashley! pero no me llames señor Stilinski, ese seria mi padre, llámame mejor Stiles...-dijo Stiles sonriendo, cogió el café notando como rozaba la mano de la chica, y ella sonreía más amplia y se acercaba a él, incómodo se alejó un paso al notarla tan cerca, y probó el café, notando que estaba justo como le gustaba.

-Veo que estás realmente ocupado ahora, ¿si quieres después podemos quedar a tomar algo...?- dijo Ashley ronroneando mientras se tocaba el pelo, Stiles trago el café de su boca y sonrió ajeno ante el descarado coqueteo, creyendo que era amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias Ashley pero no puedo, tengo que recoger a Wira...-dijo Stiles con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, Ashley puso un puchero en su cara con una mirada brillante.

-¡Oh bueno! otro día será... Te dejare trabajar Stiles...-dijo Ashley despidiéndose, alargando la "-s" de su apodo, siseandolo casi, saliendo por la puerta. Stiles hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se puso manos a la obra.

A las pocas horas siguientes, su móvil sonó, recordandole que su turno acaba de terminar, así que suspiro alegre, colocando la caja que quedaba debajo del escritorio para que la mañana siguiente pudiese continuar organizando.

Al acercarse a la puerta, se giró y sonrió orgulloso al ver que la primera librería, estaba ya totalmente ordenada y clasificada, así que apago la luz y salio cerrando con llave.

Con rapidez fue a recoger a Wira, cuando la monto en el coche no necesito preguntar que tal el día, ya que ella le relataba lo que había estado haciendo, como le encantaba su profesora, y como ya conocía a varios niños.

La tarde se pasó rápida, jugando con ella, cenando viendo una película de dibujos y al final acostandola. Nada más acostarla, se fue a la cocina, cogió una copa, la llenó de vino y se acurruco en el sofá , poniendo la tele en una película cualquiera. El sonido del teléfono le extrajo de la película que le tenía sumido, rápido se levantó,cayendo por el reposa brazos del sofá al coger el teléfono.

-¡¿Si?!- exclamó Stiles con voz jadeante mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en su anterior sitio, cogiendo la copa y bebiendo un pequeño trago.

-Buenas noches Stiles, veo que sigues cogiéndome el teléfono como si hubieses hecho una maratón...-dijo un voz femenina mientras se reía, Stiles sonrió aunque puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lydia no ha sido eso, es que me disparas los latidos de mi corazón...-dijo Stiles exagerando y poniendo una voz ridícula de enamorado, Lydia soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que tu digas, seguramente estés en el sofá con una copa de vino viendo alguna película...¿cierto o no?-dijo divertida y con voz sabionda,Stiles miró la copa, se miró a sí mismo y miro la tele. Soltó una risa al ver, que como siempre Lydia le había calado, tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

-Bueno a lo que llamaba...¿qué tal tu primer dia? ¿y qué tal el de la pequeña?- dijo Lydia mientras se oía como ella también se tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

-En una sola palabra: estresante aunque el de la pequeña sería divertido y alegre...-dijo Stiles sonriendo ante el recuerdo de Wira al recogerla.

-Aunque no quería entrar, con lloros incluidos y al final tuve que hacer un trato con ella...-dijo Stiles provocando un sonido curioso de Lydia, mientras ella bebía.

-Un dia entre semana quiere ir a ver a Peter...¡A Peter!-dijo Stiles exasperado y divertido, Lydia ante eso se rio a más no poder.

-Bueno no se de que te sorprendes, fuiste el primero en hacer que la manada volviese a acoger a Peter e incluso le acogiese Cora y por tanto Derek. Sabes que antes de irte, Peter "cambio" a bien...-dijo Lydia tranquila y Stiles sonrió suave.

-Los Hales han sufrido mucho, aunque Peter causo parte del sufrimiento, creo que merecen que vuelvan a unirse, aunque Peter me ofreciese la mordida... Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...-dijo Stiles, antes de que los recuerdos le llevasen, tomó un trago.

-Me ha dicho un pajarito que has visto a "alguien"...-dijo Lydia con un tono de voz divertido queriendo saber, Stiles bufo y rio un poco.

-Si vi a ese "alguien", y bueno... al parecer sigo igual. -dijo suspirando Stiles.

-Ya sabes lo que opino y te lo volveré a repetir, lánzate...-dijo Lydia exasperada por la terquedad de Stiles, este puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabes tu también por que no... No quiero perder a la manada, todo sería muy incómodo sin contar que también está Wira de por medio...-dijo Stiles con voz queda, Lydia bufo.

-Bueno, se que también no vas a cambiar de opinión ...-dijo Lydia cambiando de tema. Estuvieron hablando de tonterías durante una hora y al final se despidieron. Recogió todo, se cambio y se acostó después de lavarse los dientes.

Nada más apoyar la cabeza en su almohada, suspiro cansado y rezando al cosmos para que no tuviese otra pesadilla como la otra vez o alguna sobre el nogitsune, que de vez en cuando tenía.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9:

Los días pasaron rápidos, Stiles estuvo organizando y clasificando todos los archivos, agradecido por tener a Ashley como una conocida en el edificio, aunque la encontrase en todas partes del edificio.

Wira estaba feliz con su nueva profe, y haciendo amigos, y contenta de que comiese casi todos los días, ellos con el sheriff, su preciado abuelo.

Ese dia suspiro alegre e incluso soltó una risa feliz al ver que por fin tenía ya todo organizado y clasificado, así los próximos días ya podría subirlos a la nube,para que también estuviesen los archivos en formato digital. Se estiró en la silla, algo tenso ya que la sensación de ser observado venía y se iba a lo largo del tiempo, desde el primer dia.

Sonó la alarma de su móvil indicándole el fin de su turno y la hora de recoger a Wira, recogió sus cosas,apago la luz y salio, cerrando la puerta.

Nada más girarse se encontró de lejos con Ashley, esta le sonrió y saludo, Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con la mano.

Cuando llegó al jardín de infancia, vio de pie esperando en la puerta a Peter, Stiles suspiro sabiendo que Wira en un despiste suyo, había cogido su teléfono y habría llamado a números hasta topar con el correcto.

-Buenos días Stiles. -dijo Peter con su sonrisa espeluznante, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

-Buenos días tío creepy ... Por lo que veo Wira ha debido llamarte desde mi móvil ¿no?- dijo Stiles, Peter se rio confirmando que así había sido.

Antes de que hablase más, un borrón vino corriendo hasta chocar y abrazar las piernas de Stiles, provocando que casi se cayese y que Peter arquease una ceja divertido ante la escena.

-¡PAPI! ¡Ha venido el tío Peter!- dijo Wira alegre y feliz, sin parar de dar saltitos, al segundo le soltó y le hizo el mismo tratamiento a Peter, sorprendiendo un poco.

-¡Papi, tío Peter! ¿a que no sabéis qué ha pasado hoy?-dijo Wira mirándoles con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa resplandeciente y grande, Peter arqueo las cejas curioso con una pequeña sonrisa, y Stiles puso una cara exageradamente curiosa.

-No se princesa... ¡Cuéntanos, nos morimos de la curiosidad!-dijo poniendo una voz emocionada,provocando la risa de Wira y un tosido extraño de Peter, Stiles le miró rápido viendo que ocultaba lo enternecido que estaba con Wira.

-Pues ha empezado a sonar, algo muuuuy fuerte, que nos ha dicho la seño que era una alarma. ¡Una alarma! pero no estaba pasando algo malo, era para hacer las cosas bien,si en algún momento pasa algo, la seño decía que estábamos...- Wira frunció el ceño intentando recordar la palabra, mientras Stiles la sentaba en su silla de coche y Peter se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Ensayando-dijo Peter ayudando a Wira, esta le sonrió y asintió, entonces se coloco para continuar con su monologo.

-¡Eso! Entonces ya fuera estaban unos señores y señoritas vestidos con pantalones grandes, chalecos igual y cascos , todos de color rojo. Entonces la seño nos dijo que eran bomberos... ¡¿y sabes quien es bombera?!-dijo Wira ilusionada, ganándose una mirada curioso y con una sonrisa ya no escondida de parte de Peter, y una mirada feliz de Stiles desde el retrovisor.

-¡Sácanos de nuestra curiosidad, Oh su Majestad!- dijo Stiles, haciendo que Wira se riese.

-¡La tía Erica! ¡Nos ha dado piruletas a todos y nos ha dejado tocar a su perro!-dijo Wira enseñando su piruleta que estaba en su bolsillo. Stiles hizo un jadeo alegre y se rio al ver la cara de Peter al ver como actuaba Stiles, ante esa risa Peter puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió a Wira.

-¡Oh papi, pon nuestra canción! esa que es...- Canto Wira haciendo que Stiles supiese a qué canción se refería. Stiles miro a Peter, para ver si también la reconocía, pero vio como Peter miraba confuso a Wira, sonriendo y soltando una carcajada, pulso el botón de la radio encendiéndola y pulsando el botón de CD1 sonando la esperada canción.

A los segundos Peter no hizo ni dijo nada, Wira empezó a cantar malamente la canción y Stiles soltaba risilla y miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor tanto a Wira como a Peter.

-Stiles...¿en serio? a una niña de cuatro años le pones Highway to Hell de AC/DC...-dijo Peter mirándole algo serio pero arqueando las cejas, Stiles hizo un encogimiento de hombros mientras conducía.

-Ryan una vez la puso, allí en la casa, por que Wira estaba llorando y no podía concentrarse, casi le fui a matar, si no fuese porque gracias a eso que Wira dejo de llorar... Se nota que el gusto por AC/DC le ha tocado por herencia.-dijo sonriendo al escuchar cómo su pequeña disfrutaba.

Peter negó mirando a los dos Stilinski, confirmándose así mismo que él, al final estaba más cuerdo.

Stiles antes de dirigirse a casa, decidió pasarse al supermercado y antes de que pudiese preguntar Peter le hizo un gesto de que se quedaba con la pequeña mientras él compraba, agradecido se fue rápido.

Al rato de estar cogiendo las cosas de la lista, noto la misma sensación que a veces tenía en los archivos, esa sensación de ser observado pero no saber por quien. Justo cuando estaba pagando de lejos oyó su nombre, viendo a Ashley, le saludo algo confuso, diciéndose que esto era otra casualidad y que Ashley era agradable y solo quería ser su amiga. Decidió no ahondar más y salio inmediatamente después de pagar.

La tarde pasó deprisa, asombrando a Stiles al notar que Peter en cierta manera sí había cambiado, y aunque seguían sus demonios, Peter ahora solo lo utiliza para los de fuera de la manada o los peligros, lo cual agradecía, ya que así estaba más seguro y tranquilo ante dejar a Wira y él solos. Sabiendo que este la protegería como si fuese su propia hija.

Al final Peter no ceno con ellos, pero Wira dijo de cenar ella antes por que quería que su querido tío la acostase, arrogante y orgulloso Peter la acostó.

-Me alegro de que vinieras... Muchas gracias Peter.-dijo Stiles mientras acompañaba a Peter a la puerta, este le miró sorprendido parpadeando, con los ojos vidriosos, apartó la mirada.

-Debería yo darte las gracias... Fuiste tu quien has dejado que me acerque, si no pues... no notaría en mi mismo parte de mi cambio.-dijo Peter dejando mostrar una parte de él que pocas veces se ha visto, y antes de que Stiles pudiese decir algo que les emocionase, Peter volvió a su carácter orgulloso y arrogante.

-Además nadie se puede resistir ni siquiera los niños.-dijo Peter con su sonrisa particular, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y le cerró la puerta despidiendo con la mano.

Stiles recogió todo, se ducho y se cambio, ceno pero estaba tan cansado que decidió irse a la cama ipso facto.

Nada más su cabeza tocar la almohada entró en un sueño profundo pero extraño, empezó como sus anteriores pesadillas, cada vez era más parecido a un sueño más pero cada segundo una oscuridad se cernía, unos silbidos y susurros se acercaban. Rápido paso todo, de repente se escuchaba un grito, el de su hija, él corría y se encontraba a cada uno de la manada, muerto o moribundo, siempre de las misma maneras, como si les hubiesen succionado la vida y con un corte en la garganta, hasta llegar donde estaba su pequeña y su padre, de lejos veía que estaban siendo protegidos anteriormente por Derek, pero al final una oscuridad le impedía ver. Cuando su vista volvió veía a Derek muerto y detrás con el, su pequeña y su padre con el mismo destino, entonces sus rodillas no aguantaban su peso y caía de rodillas, gritando de dolor y una mano le agarró por detrás por el cuello, inmovilizándole inmediatamente.

-Seras mio Stiles, aunque tenga que destruir a todos los que estén a tu lado y a tu alrededor.-dijo una voz siseante y oscura provocando el miedo, pavor y horror en su interior, causando un grito estremecedor en él. Stiles se incorporó veloz con su corazón latiendo rápido, como el de un conejo, notando las sábanas en el suelo, notando el sudor frío por un brisa.

Extrañado se miró las manos contando sus dedos, viendo que estaba ya despierto, mirando por la habitación vio que la ventana estaba abierta, se levantó temblando y casi cayéndose, se acercó a ella, respirando el aire nocturno, con temor cerro rápido al notar que la sensación de su pesadilla seguía en el ambiente. Con paso lento pero algo más seguro bajo al salón, dirigiéndose a la cocina, cogiendo un vaso llenándolo de agua, bebiendo con las manos temblorosas, se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele en voz baja. Al rato se recostó y estuvo cambiando de canal en canal, viendo que daban en cada uno, eligiendo uno de una serie policíaca. A la media hora, poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraban hasta llegar a un extenuado y pacífico sueño.

Los días pasaron iguales, las horas de sol, con trabajo encontrándose por todas partes a Ashley y en las demás horas con diversión y alegría con su pequeña princesa. Pero en las horas de oscuridad, en la noche, el insomnio volvió a ser su compañero y noto que también con él, volvió su paranoia de que alguien le vigilaba. Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, se plagaban de pesadillas, cada una diferente a la otra, pero al final llegaba a descansar un poco.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10:

Ya era viernes y deseaba poder esa noche dormir, ni siquiera cuando Wira era bebé, dormía tan poco. La situación le recordaba al tiempo de después de haberse deshecho del nogitsune, con un suspiro y moviendo la cabeza rápidamente decidió no ahondar por ese camino de recuerdos. El dia se le estaba haciendo cada vez más cuesta arriba y más lento si pudiese ser posible, notando constantemente ser observado por alguien, dentro del despacho de archivos.

Stiles rápidamente se levantó y salio de la habitación decidiendo recorrer el camino más corto hacia la cafetería de la calle, así poder despejarse y tomarse un café.

Por primera vez en todo el día, no se encontró con Ashley, que en verdad lo agradecía, parecía que la chica o tenía la capacidad de estar en todas partes o en verdad algo de seguimiento hacía y su instinto paranoico tenía totalmente la razón.

Cuando salio a la calle, respiro profundo cerrando los ojos, los abrió y saludó sonriente a la guardia de seguridad, que era un antigua policía retirada, la señora Quincey, la conoció de pequeño, se retiró por su embarazo y al final se reincorporo como policía en la biblioteca, hace unos diez años.

Ando hasta la calle de enfrente donde estaba un cafetería antigua pero que había remodelado, entró y vio que no había gente a la cola así que pidió su café moca, cargadito y un muffin de chocolate, cuando estaba esperando a que le dieran su pedido, escucho la campanita de la puerta, la curiosidad le gano y se giró. Vio quien entraba, era Jordan Parrish, el ayudante de su padre mientras otra policía le esperaba en el coche.

-¡Stiles, cuanto tiempo!-saludo Jordan, Stiles correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey Jordan no te visto desde que me fui a la universidad! Ya me dijo Melissa que al final te pusiste firme y controlabas lo que comía papá- dijo Stiles riéndose ante la vergüenza de Jordan, que estaba algo rojo riéndose tímido.

-Te prometí que cuidaría de la alimentación del jefe, y lo que prometo cumplo...-dijo Jordan como un soldado haciendo reír a Stiles, recogiendo su pedido.

-Bueno vengo a por cafés, para mi y Alana, mi nueva compañera...-dijo Jordan mientras pedía los cafés, Stiles sonrió y tomo un sorbo de café.

-Bueno te dejo con los cafés...-dijo Stiles despidiéndose, Jordan sonrió y se despidió.

Stiles estuvo toda la mañana en los archivos café en mano, menos mal que sabia que hoy su padre recogería a Wira y él podría estudiar en casa y si eso también descansar. A la hora de salida, se dirigió directo a casa, donde comió rápido porque no tenía mucha hambre y se puso a estudiar. Ya a media tarde el sueño le empezó a poder, así que se recostó en el sofá, mientras estudiaba hasta que el sueño pudo con él.

< Estaba corriendo por la ciudad, huyendo de algo que escuchaba detrás de él, algo que le perseguía, tenía que escapar y conseguir llegar donde la manada con su padre y Wira estaban. Después de un buen rato corriendo vio a una mujer rubia, estaba tirada en el suelo, totalmente desnutrida y deshidratada, casi sin vida, haciendo unos gemidos por la tortura que era respirar. Stiles quiso parar y ayudarla pero si baja el ritmo tenía absoluta certeza de que sea lo que le persiguiera, era lo mismo que había hecho eso a esa mujer. Cuanto más se adentraba en Beacon Hills, mas gente vea en las misma circunstancias, lo más extraño no era la situación si no que esa gente ni siquiera la conocía, porque estaba muy seguro que ni siquiera eran de ahí. El pánico le embarga y corre con todas su fuerzas dirección a la reserva, cuanto más corre, lo que sea que está detrás corre más. Cuando llega hacía la casa Hale, lo que sea que le perseguía deja de hacerlo, entonces el miedo le abruma provocando un ataque de pánico mientras corre. Nada más llegar una escena dantesca le da la bienvenida, ve a todos los miembros de la manada muertos en sus zonas estratégicas, y los últimos su padre con Wira, provoca que se caiga de rodillas, roto de dolor. Entonces nota como un borrón negro se le tira encima, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar...>

Stiles se despertó gritando y haciendo aspavientos, mirando alrededor viendo que estaba en el salón, tumbado en el sofá. Con el cuerpo tembloroso, se fue al baño apoyándose en las paredes, se mojo la cara y recogió agua con las manos bebiéndola.

Después de mejorar en unos minutos, sin aguantar con la incertidumbre, cogió las llaves del coche y de casa, se calzo, se puso el abrigo y salio de la casa, metiéndose en el coche.

Nada más llegar, aparcó rápidamente sin fijarse en el familiar camaro negro y el deportivo BMW amarillo. Antes siquiera de llamar la puerta se abrió viéndose a su padre.

-¿Stiles? ¿Ya es la hora de que recojas a Wira? Me a avisado Peter de que alguien se acercaba a la puerta...-dijo John, Stiles, dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando toda la tensión de su cuerpo, forzó una sonrisa de lado y su padre le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno...solo la echaba de menos... ¡Así que padre no me juzgues! ¡Además ¿Me vas a dejar aquí en la calle?!-dijo Stiles forzando un poco la broma, su padre suspiro pero sonrió dejandole pasar.

-Luego ya no dirás lo mismo cuando crezca... para ser una adolescente como tú eras. -soltó John aguantando la risa ante el sonido indignado que hizo Stiles, Peter desde el salón soltó un risa. Stiles se giró para quejarse de la risa a su costa, entonces boqueo un poco al ver que además de que Peter estaba acompañando a su padre, estaba Derek. Dejó de boquear al ver la sonrisilla de Peter que estaba detrás de Derek, así que decidió mirarle mal, provocando que tanto Derek y John les mirasen arqueando las cejas.

Stiles pasó al salón poniendo los ojos en blanco pasando de la situación, cuando fue a sentarse, se quedó paralizado en el sitio al ver unos documentos de la policía, un caso, exactamente por la foto. En la foto se veía un cadáver, exactamente la mujer rubia de su sueño, la que estaba sufriendo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11:

Stiles pasó al salón poniendo los ojos en blanco pasando de la situación, cuando fue a sentarse, se quedó paralizado en el sitio al ver unos documentos de la policía, un caso, exactamente por la foto. En la foto se veía un cadáver, exactamente la mujer rubia de su sueño, la que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Hijo pasa algo?- pregunta John al ver a Stiles paralizado mirando a la mesa, exactamente a la foto con una cara de horror y pavor.

Stiles boqueo, sin saber cómo explicarse, estaba tan en shock, con tanto miedo que Peter y Derek estaban tensos al olfatear el miedo, salir a borbotones de Stiles.

-Cachorro dinos que pasa...-dijo de manera suave Peter, como si Stiles fuese un animal salvaje asustado, Stiles siguió sin apartar su mirada del cadáver de la mujer, esos ojos traspasándole el alma.

Stiles, empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, y a respirar cada vez más entrecortadamente, rapido John se acercó y le giró hacía sí para que no mirase la fotografía. Pero ya era inútil, Stiles la tenía grabada en su cerebro, y le estaba entrando velozmente un ataque de pánico en toda regla.

-¡Hijo! Respira. Coge aire, y expulsa, así poco a poco...-dijo John con su mano en el pecho de su hijo y la de su hijo agarrada con la otra contra su pecho. Haciendo respiraciones muy exageradas para que así Stiles le copiase.

Stiles intentaba hacerlo pero su cabeza no paraba de decirle que había vuelto, que el nogitsune había vuelto, que ya eran demasiadas señales. Primero volvieron las pesadillas, luego la sensación y paranoia de que alguien le perseguía y ahora había soñado con una mujer moribunda y acababa de ver que esa mujer había existido y estaba muerta.

Stiles intentó hablar, pero notaba que cada vez más le costaba hablar, entonces una mano le tocó el cuello, agarrándole firme y relajante, quitandole el dolor de respirar. Poco a poco empezó a relajarse, sin notar como se apoyaba en el cuerpo que estaba detrás suyo, ese cuerpo le guió a sentarse con él en el sofá.

Al elevar la cabeza vio que su padre y Peter estaban enfrente suyo con sendas caras de preocupación, entonces se dio cuenta del que estaba apoyado era Derek, quiso apartarse pero la mano se lo impidió, así que decidió relajarse.

-Stiles, ¿que ha pasado?...-dijo Derek con voz ronca y suave, Stiles se estremeció al escucharle, por sus nervios tan crispados, cuando fue a moverse la mano le dio un apretón que consiguió volver a relajarle, se miró las manos.

-Yo a esa mujer la he visto...-susurró mirándose la manos, sin querer ver las caras.

-Hijo ¿cuando la viste? -dijo John suave como si hablase con un niño asustado, por así es como lo seguiría viendo toda su vida, como su niño.

-Hoy... hace un rato.-dijo Stiles con voz quebradiza, todos se quedaron tensos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Eso es imposible, esta mujer lleva muerta más de cinco días...-susurro asombrado John, Stiles levanto veloz la cabeza mirándole casi sin expresión, parpadeando para asumir lo que acababa de decir.

-No cachorro, ¡no pienses en eso! ¡No ha sido el Nogitsune, lleva años sin molestar, y está encerrado en el nemeton! Además no ha muerto como si la hubiese matado el nogitsune-dijo Peter con voz dura y decidida, al caer en cuenta en qué estaba pensando Stiles y por eso había tenido un ataque de pánico. Stiles se sintió algo culpable y avergonzado al haber caído en ese pensamiento tan rápido, y asintió sin mirar a nadie, dándose cuenta que podría haber sido su propia chispa la que le avisase de lo que había ocurrido.

-Yo... lo siento es que ha sido... Yo la vi en una pesadilla por eso saque esas conclusiones.-dijo en voz baja Stiles apoyándose más en Derek de manera inconsciente.

-Tranquilo Stiles, lo entendemos.-dijo Derek moviendo su mano del cuello hacia el hombro, medio abrazándole, acercándole un poco más en él. Derek le miro molesto a Peter, que decidió ignorar su mirada.

-Pero ahora la pregunta es ¿por que has soñado con eso?-dijo pensativo Peter.

-Podría ser por mi chispa, avisándome de que alguien había muerto dentro de mis protecciones, aunque puede ser por otra cosa. No lo sé.-dijo Stiles pensativo, intentando deducir sobre la sucesión de cosas y patrones.

-Bueno sea como fuere, ya sabes en cierta medida, lo que está ocurriendo... Así que si tuvieses otro sueño, podría avisarnos a alguno de los tres...-dijo John recogiendo los archivos, para que no le volviese a ocurrir otro ataque a Stiles. Stiles sonrió un poco forzado a su padre, comprendiendo que estaba preocupado, pero necesitaba parar ya esa conversación, así que se levantó, alejándose suavemente de Derek.

-Yo voy a ir a ver a Wira, recojo todo y nos vamos a casa...-dijo Stiles suave pero decidido antes de que su padre, dijese de que se quedase.

Stiles subió hacia su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró una escena super tierna. Era Wira, durmiendo en la que fue su cama, destapada y abrazando fuertemente su mantita Sunshine y con su peluche en forma de lobo, llamado Wolfy. Dormía ocupando toda la cama de manera diagonal, con las piernas separadas, como una estrella. Stiles se tapó la boca para no reírse, al notar que eso lo sacó de él, el dormir en todas partes y en las posturas más raras posibles. Un carraspeo, le asustó haciendo aspavientos y antes de que pudiese hacer algún ruido, una mano fuerte y grande le tapó la boca.

-¡Lo siento Stiles! No quería asustarte, creía que me habías escuchado subir...-susurró Derek, cerca de él sin apartar la mano de su boca, sabiendo que si quitaba la mano Stiles haría algún ruido y despertaría a Wira. Entonces Wira le odiaría más y así sería el ciclo sin fin.

Stiles asintió y Derek lentamente quitó la mano, relajándose al ver que Stiles también se relajo y no hizo ningún ruido.

-La verdad podría ayudarme a meterla en el coche, no estoy con muchas fuerzas, después de lo de antes...-susurro Stiles dudoso, Derek asintió rápidamente, entrando suavemente a la habitación. Stiles veloz recogió todo y salio de la habitación, viendo como Derek recogía con ternura y algo de miedo a Wira, provocandole que si Stiles ya no estaba enamorado de él, lo estuviese ya asegurado.

El camino desde la habitación, hasta el coche de Stiles, poco a poco Derek estuvo más confiado al llevar a Wira e incluso la pequeña se acurrucaba más en él, por el calor corporal, provocando una suave y pequeña sonrisa en Derek.

-Gracias Derek...-agradeció Stiles susurrando después de despedirse de su padre y de Peter, Derek negó restándole importancia.

-Tranquilo de todas maneras os voy a seguir hasta casa...-dijo Derek decidido, Stiles fue a negarse, pero al final se lo pensó así que le correspondió con una sonrisa.

En minutos ya estaban en casa, se despidió desde lejos de Derek, acostó a Wira y segundos después se fue Stiles al mundo de Morfeo.

Los días pasaron iguales constantes, sin casi cambios, siguió teniendo pesadillas pero sin ver nadie más moribundos.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12:

Los días pasaron iguales, consecutivos, grises tanto para Stiles y su pequeña.

Stiles se despertó el sábado, tumbado en la cama miro al techo cansado y pensativo. Llevaba días que notaba que por culpa de sus pesadillas, su humor estaba muy decaído y lo notaba su pequeña, estando de un humor parecido al suyo. Una rabia apareció en él, al ver que por culpa de esas pesadillas, no había estado poniendo un remedio y al final tanto él como su pequeña estaban tristes, así que con determinación, se levantó de un salto, decidiendo que tocaba cambiar le chip y dejar la auto compasión por el bienestar de su pequeña, y por tanto el suyo.

Stiles, rápido y raudo recogió toda la casa, por último haciendo su cama y el desayuno. Para desayuno decidió que tocaban tortitas de chocolate para animar el dia de los dos, mientras decidía qué planes hacer. Primero podrían ir a patinar, luego podrían ir a ver a algunos de la manada y si no ir después al parque, pensaba Stiles acabando de hacer el desayuno.

Al final estuvieron patinando hasta incluso visitaron en la estación al Sheriff, y por insistencia de la pequeña fueron al parque de bomberos a ver a la tía Erica y al perro de los bomberos, pero al llegar allí se llevaron los dos una sorpresa.

-¿Stiles, Wira?-dijo una voz grave y ronca, al girarse los nombrados vieron a Derek, vestido con un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta de los bomberos. Antes de que pudiesen decir algo, Erica salio por la puerta principal con un conjunto parecido.

-Jefe el dinero para las pizzas lo ha encontrado Robert... ¡Stiles, Wira!-dijo Erica sin mirar hasta que les vio y fue casi corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña, Wira sonrió y se lanzó en el abrazo.

-¿Jefe...?-Preguntó Stiles mirando a Derek con las cejas alzadas, Derek tosió ante eso y asintió algo incómodo.

-Hace poco que me ascendieron...-dijo Derek suavemente sonriendo ante la tontería de su beta con la pequeña, Stiles también miraba la escena sonriente y miró con le misma expresión.

-¡Vaya, entonces enhorabuena!-dijo Stiles ocultando un bostezo, Derek al ver esto frunció el ceño, Erica de reojo mientras escuchaba a la pequeña se fijó que Wira y Stiles tenían un aura de tristeza así que decidió alentar a su alfa y fastidiarle a la vez.

Erica antes de que se diesen cuenta, cogió como un saco de patatas a Wira y salio por patas.

-¡Adios Jefe, te espero en la casa, secuestró a la pequeña! ¡El sheriff me tiene absuelta así que ni lo intenteis!-Grito mientras corria,Stiles del susto salio corriendo pero se tropezó, viendo como el suelo se acercaba, pero un parón en seco le detuvo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio como una fuerza le incorporaba, cuando se giró, estaba directamente en el pecho de Derek, el corazón casi se le sale de lo rápido que le iba.

-Siento lo de Erica... Yo te llevaré ahora mismo a la casa...-dijo Derek brusco y sin mirarle a la cara, Stiles le miro confuso y se paró a pensar unos segundos.

-¡Hey tranquilo! No ha sido culpa tuya, es Erica y siempre será así... Además echaba de menos sus locuras, eso sí me gustaría ir y conocer esa famosa "casa"...-dijo Stiles haciendo comillas mientras lo decía, Derek le miró rápido y una sonrisa de lado apareció poco a poco, provocando los nervios de Stiles ante la mirada intensa.

-Esa "casa", es mi antigua casa, al final la reconstruí y es la casa de la manada.-explicó Derek mientras sacaba las llaves y se movía hacia el toyota que estaba a su izquierda. Stiles al ver el movimiento salio de su estupor y con movimientos nerviosos y somnolientos le siguió. La mitad del trayecto fue en silencio.

-No has estado durmiendo.-Dijo Derek de repente, Stiles que estaba mirando la ventana se giró y le miro confuso.

-Veo que sigues sin saber que para las preguntas hay interrogaciones...-Bromeo Stiles, al ver el alzamiento de ceja de Derek, suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos se recostó más.

-Si llevo muchos días sin dormir nada, por culpa de las pesadillas...-Murmuró a regañadientes Stiles, Derek giró un segundo la cabeza para mirarle pero volvió la mirada a la carretera.

-Hoy la manada se va a quedar en la casa de la manda, no te lo dijimos por Wira,pero si quieres te puedes quedar...-Dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño pero al final asintió en silencio.

-Os vais a quedar así podréis descansar a gusto los dos y relajaros...-Sentenció Derek Stiles farfulló moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

-Mi opinión no cuenta ¡eh! ¡Como eres el alfa, ya ha Stiles que le zurzan!-dijo Stiles enfadado pero una mirada seria y algo dolida de Derek le hizo callarse y suspirar. Enfurruñado se giró con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana.

Al llegar a la casa, Stiles agarró la manga de la camiseta del brazo de Derek parandole y mirándole extrañado.

-Lo siento... Es el cansancio hablando,y te lo agradezco. ¿Me perdonas?- Dijo Stiles mordiéndose el labio mirando la manga que seguía agarrando, una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, haciendo levantar su mirada viendo una sonrisa suave en la cara de Derek que le provocaba un suave sonrojo.

-Tranquilo, no debería haberlo dicho así... Así que nos perdonamos mutuamente.-Derek aclaro, con eso dicho Stiles salio del coche rápido por los nervios de la intimidad que se acaba de formar de la nada en el interior del coche.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron una escena hecha para grabar y subir a Youtube, estaban Isaac,Peter maquillados y con diademas, horquillas y "kikis" mientras bebían té con una rockera-Heavy que era Erica y la pequeña Wira era una bruja ninja.

Derek y Stiles se quedaron callados en la puerta, entrando silenciosamente, Stiles lo más sigiloso que pudo sacó el móvil y sacó unas cuantas fotos. Juraría que Derek detrás suyo soltaba algún que otro resoplido, pero las miradas mortíferas de Peter hicieron que guardase el móvil.

La tarde y la noche pasaron rápidas, Wira iba a dormir con Stiles pero en el último minuto decidió dormir con su tía Cora, así que Stiles después de que ellas se acostasen se despidió y siguió a Derek escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que le indicase.

Cuando entro en su habitación salio para despedirse de Derek, entonces hay se fijó que la habitación de Derek era exactamente la de al lado, poniéndole nervioso y soltándole un buenas noches mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Nada más salir de la ducha y cambiarse por la ropa que le dejaron en la cama se tumbó acomodándose, cayendo en un plácido sueño.

Al rato el sueño como siempre empezó a desarrollarse cada vez más tétrico y tenebroso convirtiéndose en la misma pesadilla de siempre.

Pero antes de que la pesadilla pudiese acabar un golpe fuerte le despertó. Stiles al abrir los ojos, de manera desenfocada vio una figura encima de él sin poder verla del todo y como la puerta de la habitación, salió volando de las bisagras y de la jamba. Vio como desenfocada y deforme la figura salto de encima suyo hacia la ventana saliendo así de la habitación.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13:

Stiles se incorporó de la cama, cayéndose de ella, con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Alguien entro deprisa y corriendo a la habitación arrodillándose donde estaba, unas manos le sujetaron por los bíceps, mientras un murmullo invadía su mente oyéndose de manera lejana.

-¡Stiles! ¿Estas bien? ¡Stiles!-Dijo la voz mientras le movían suavemente para espabilarle. Stiles abrió los ojos viendo de manera desenfocada a quien tenía delante, viendo que donde estaba antes la puerta, estaba rota en el suelo y estaban otras figuras ahí.

-¿Derek?-Preguntó con voz ronca, rota y afónica Stiles, el mundo empezó a girar cuando escuchó que el murmullo cada vez se hacía más fuerte, apoyo sus palmas en la cara tapándose los ojos ante el mareo y dolor de cabeza.

-Erica llama a Deaton ¡ahora! Dile que es importante.-Dijo Derek sin girarse, escucho como los pies rápidos se movían sabiendo que su beta haría lo ordenado, así que despacio, ayudó a levantarse a Stiles apoyando la parte del peso en sí mismo y sentando a Stiles en la cama. Le abrazo proporcionándole oscuridad y así apoyó su mano en el cuello preparándose para quitarle el dolor, unas venas negras empezaron aparecer. Mientras le quitaba el dolor, las luces de la habitación empezaron a parpadear cada vez más fuertemente, un pequeño viento se empezó a desplazar por el interior de la habitación e incluso afuera se empezaron a escuchar unos truenos acompañados por relámpagos.

Derek se tensó al notar todo esto pero se tenso muchísimo más al escuchar como unos pies pequeños corrían hacia la habitación, yendo por delante de su hermana, la cual intentaba impedir que llegase y viese lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Wira no entres! ¡Espera quieta por favor!-gritaba Cora pero Wira desoyó y entró en la catástrofe que era la habitación, y antes de que ninguno pudiese pararla se subió a la cama yendo a donde estaba Stiles. Stiles dentro del desastre que era su cabeza y su chispa, noto como una energía muy conocida se acercaba con gran velocidad, así que levanto la cabeza del abrazo de Derek apartándose, viendo a Wira, apretujándola en un abrazo todavía casi encima de Derek. Al segundo de abrazarla todo empezó a calmarse, las luces pararon de parpadear, la pequeña ventisca paro poco a poco hasta no haber ni una brisa y los truenos y relámpagos dejaron de aparecer con una lluvia suave y relajante.

A los quince minutos todos se habían trasladado al salón, la mitad de los betas estaban apretujados en el sofá tocando tanto a Stiles como a Wira y la otra mitad rabiosos al saber que algo había entrado en su territorio y había atacado a Stiles sin darse ninguno cuenta.

Llamaron a la puerta Scott fue el que abrió dejando entrar a Deaton, ya que Derek por instintos no quería alejarse de Stiles ni de Wira. En todo momento Stiles estuvo abrazando a Wira con los ojos cerrados sin abrirlos nada más que para bajar pero sin mirar a los ojos a los demás.

Deaton estuvo registrando en silencio y siendo enigmático como siempre, la habitación omitiendo la puerta destrozada, bajo al salon serio y se sentó enfrente de Stiles para hablar.

-Stiles ¿hace cuanto has podido manejar la chispa tan correctamente?- Pregunto Deaton, los demás le miraron sin saber muy bien a qué venía eso, Stiles miro las pequeñas manos de Wira, así no podía ver sus ojos Deaton.

-Hace mucho, la señora Bianchi le enseño como...-Explico Wira haciendo un gesto con las manos, Deaton asintió entendiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, Stiles al ver que no se iba a librar suspiro y levanto la vista. La mayoría de la manada jadeo menos los Hales que ya habían visto como muchos emisarios que ejercían parte de su potencial se le quedaban rastros en los ojos. Los ojos de Stiles tenían un tono dorado con vetas plateadas y verdes siendo unos ojos maravillosamente hipnotizantes. Stiles le dio un beso en la frente a Wira y esta le correspondió con una sonrisa amplia, provocando una pequeña y temblorosa en él. Erica entonces sonrió a Wira y se acercó arrodillándose enfrente de ella y Stiles.

-Hey peque, por que no mejor dejamos que tu papi hable con Deaton y jugamos o leemos un rato...-dijo Erica mientras Stiles la miraba agradecido, Wira frunció el ceño y miró a Stiles, este asintió alentador.

-Vamos princesa acompaña a la tía Erica y enséñale que bien haces las voces cuando juegas.-Con eso dicho Wira se bajó de encima suyo no si antes de darle un beso y se marchó cogida en brazos por Erica con Jackson e Isaac detrás de ellas. Stiles estuvo callado un rato hasta que de lejos escucho un gritito animado de su hija entonces cogió aire y empezó a explicarse.

-Empecé a buscar información sobre chispas por que estando en UCLA un hombre lobo detectó olores de la manada y creía que me iba atacar... Al final Makena venía en son de paz y era ella la que creía que yo era él que la iba hacer daño, nos hicimos buenos amigos y fue ella la que me presentó a Antonella Bianchi. Antonella empezó a darme clases al ver mi potencial al defenderme de manera instintiva de Makena, y bueno al final me llego a ayudar con Wira. Antonella es una elemental con parte de chispa, aunque tiende más a la parte elemental, puede que sea mayor pero esa señora da miedo cuando se enfada...-Aclaraba Stiles mientras sonreía al acordarse de todas las tardes de práctica y estudio, de todas las anécdotas e historias, Deaton asintió con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa pequeña.

-Sabes que ahora podrías ser el emisario de la manada ¿no? Eres más poderoso que yo sin contar que eres una chispa total, lo cual antes no eras, has debido ir potenciándolo poco a poco.-Contestó Deaton, Stiles le miró ceñudo y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno esto no es todo lo importante... ¿Recuerdas ver algo antes de que entrasen la manada? ¿Te han ocurrido últimamente cosas sospechosas o tétricas?-Pregunto serio Deaton,Stiles se tenso al venírsele a la cabeza todas las veces que se sentía observado y todas las veces que tenía las misma pesadilla de principio a fin.

-Llevo mucho tiempo teniendo la sensación de que alguien me observa, cuando estoy en el trabajo, cuando estoy solo con Wira, al principio deseche la idea creyendo que era mi paranoia pero ya raya lo incesante. También empecé a tener una pesadilla constante, todos empezáis a morir sistemáticamente y al final algo me persigue y me dice que seré suyo quiera o tenga que destruir todo lo que quiera. Incluso en ellas veo a gente luego, esa gente ha sido encontrada por la policía, no de aquí pero si de pueblos cercanos... Papá me dijo que le avise cuando pase y así puede buscar y poder añadirla en el caso para poder tener más pistas.-Dijo Stiles con la voz ronca con los ojos lejanos pensando en esa pesadilla pero se despejo al escuchar un carraspeo vio que la mirada de Deaton estaba más seria de lo normal.

-Escuchando lo que me dices, es una criatura que te tiene como

objetivo, esas pesadillas son tu chispa advirtiéndote de él, como con tu chispa puedes detectar de que de alguna manera "algo" te observa como una presa y un depredador...-al decir eso Deaton a Derek se le escapó un gruñido, ya que no le gustaba que un depredador rondase a su compañero a su cría, ignoró ese pensamiento.

-Recuerdo que antes de que la puerta se abriese, me costaba despertar, tenía a alguien, una figura agazapada encima de mi, el pelo era negro, la piel brillaba a la luz de la luna era blanquecina - grisácea y creo que tenía garras negruzcas. La veía borrosa y me dolía mucho la cabeza y respirar, parecía como si estuviese hundiéndome...-Explicó Stiles con la cara pensativa y el corazón empezando a latir más rápido.

-Bien Stiles, te recomiendo estar con alguien siempre, esa criatura se sabe ya tu día a día, querrá sorprenderte en el momento más oportuno para él y descansa, esa criatura por lo que explicas estaba absorbiendo un poco de tu chispa, por lo tanto algo de tu fuerza vital. Estarás unos días más cansado de lo normal, por lo tanto no hagas esfuerzos y come saludablemente poco a poco te repondrás.

Al rato a Stiles se le empezó a cerrar los ojos y antes de que pudiese negarse Derek le subió a su habitación, sentándole en la cama.

-Derek...-empezó a quejarse Stiles pero la mirada de Derek le pudo y suspiro.

-Vale, vale. Me acuesto pero tu luego descansarás ¿vale?-dijo Stiles agotado mientras se acomodaba, Derek se sentó en la cama, con la espalda en el respaldo preparándose para el resto de la noche estar despierto. Al segundo Stiles se quedó dormido y Derek no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el pelo, la mezcla de su olor con el de Stiles, hacía que su lobo se revolucionase de la felicidad.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14:

Stiles empezó a despertar al notar unos susurros a su alrededor, así que abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con una escena que le causo ternura y sorpresa. Wira estaba sentada a su lado, con sus pinturas y su bloc de dibujo mientras un lobo gigante estaba a los pies de la cama. Stiles parpadeo algo sorprendido por ver a ese lobo negro. 

-Negro... Negro.-Canturreaba mientras coloreaba con una cera negra, el lobo no dejaba de observarla atento a todos sus movimientos.

Stiles intentó ocultar la sonrisilla que estaba apareciendo en su cara, pero hipo suavemente alertando al lobo que al segundo le estaba mirando y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el lobo se levantó dirigiéndose al baño. Wira lanzó un quejido enfurruñada pero para al ver que Stiles estaba despierto.

-¡Papi! ¡¿Sabías que el señor Derek se puede hacer en un lobo grande ?! - Dijo Wira entre impresionada y algo mosqueada dejando entre ver su pequeña desconfianza ante él..

-¡No lo sabias, vaya y yo creyendo que te lo había dicho!-Dijo Stiles haciéndose el despistado riéndose por la cara de Wira, Derek entró en ese momento mirándoles con una sonrisa suave ante la escena de los dos estaban montando.

Stiles se incorporó de la cama, nada más hacerlo tuvo que sentarse de nuevo por el mareo intenso. Tanto Wira como Derek se acercaron rápidamente a Stiles.

-¡Papi/Stiles!-Dijeron a la vez los dos, Stiles les sonrió cuando se le paso, les sonrió a los dos, Wira le correspondió la sonrisa, Derek siguió mirándole ceñudo con preocupación, por lo que veía.

-¿Pa, estas bien?-Pregunto Wira mirándole algo triste por la preocupación, Stiles le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada.

-Si tranquila, mi pequeña princesa, solo estoy cansado entonces me mareado. Como esa vez con la señora Bianchi, cuando me desmaye después de tanto practicar...-Dijo Stiles rememorando, Wira asintió seria recordando entonces se levantó,y se puso delante de Stiles.

-¡Toma!-Dijo Wira dándole el dibujo a Derek, esté tomó el dibujo y se sorprendió al ver un lobo negro un poco mal dibujado, sonrió feliz y le acarició suave la cabeza.

-Vamos Pa, yo te ayudo. Yo la soldado Wira...-Dijo mientras hacía el saludo militar, Derek miró a Stiles alzando las cejas y Stiles se rio ante su cara.

-Muy bien, vamos mi querida sargento...-Con eso el día comenzó, Wira se quedó con cada uno de la manada que tenía un descanso mientras Stiles iba trabajar.

Mientras estaba trabajando, notaba como era observado aunque ahora sabía porque era, suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Peter enserio tienes que estar ahí sentado observándome en todo momento...?-Pregunto chirriando los dientes frustrado por la atención y por el cansancio que notaba.

-Bueno Stiles, soy tu segundo Hale preferido, porque ya sabemos quien es el primero, pero quitando eso de encima si no lo hago mi queridito sobrinito me descuartizará y además te tengo algo de cariño.-Explicó Peter, Stiles se le quedó mirándole durante unos segundos hasta que al final puso los ojos en blanco, y continuó trabajando durante toda la mañana.

Ya acabando del trabajo decidió pasarse por su casa, para recoger ropa y cosas para Wira y para él. Al final hizo un par de maletas y las estaba colocando dentro de la casa de la manada, escuchando los ruidos de martillos de arriba, mientras el móvil le empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí?-Contestó sin mirar quien era el que llamaba, entonces un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda. Se giró y vio como Peter, Cora con Wira le miraban desde el sofá y Derek bajo del piso de arriba con las herramientas.

-Primo Mieczyslaw, estoy en Beacon Hills, estoy en un hotel, te llamo porque seguramente madre te habrá escrito en la carta que vendría a verte a ti y a Wira.- Dijo una voz seria y femenina que Stiles reconocería en todos lados, se sonrojo al ver que los presentes sabrían sobre su nombre y suspiro sonriendo al saber que volvería a ver a su prima.

-¡Prima Miércoles! ¡Cuánto tiempo, hace cinco años que no te veía! ¿Vienes tú sola o vienes acompañada?-Pregunto entusiasmado Stiles sin fijarse en las caras de los demás.

-Vengo sola, quiero ver por qué tanto hablas de Beacon Hills y además así me alejo de padre y madre, ya sabes cómo se están poniendo con la boda. -Stiles se rio al saber que su prima estaba molesta pero con su mismo tono de voz de siempre.

-Cierto vas a casarte con el pobre Lucas, le matarás o aguantaras siendo marido y mujer...-Dijo riéndose Stiles,una risa suave se escuchó a través del móvil, que a cualquiera le provocaría escalofríos menos a la familia.

-También me enseñaras tu casa y como la habrás decorado ¿no? Espero que no haya colores pasteles...-Dijo Miércoles, Stiles se rio nervioso sin saber que decirle así que improviso viendo las caras de negación de Cora, Peter y Derek.

-Es que nos hemos tenido que marchar a vivir con unos amigos porque está plagada de termitas y la tienen que fumigar...- Mintió de manera tímida, Miércoles pareció creerle y entonces se decidió que podrían quedar al día siguiente. Nada más colgar su pequeña princesa se acercó rápida.

-¡Pa, me ha dicho el tío Peter que a estado contigo todo el dia! ¿Has estado bien, ya no estas maeado...?-Pregunto preocupada Wira, Stiles sonrió divertido.

-Dirás mareado, un poco pero estoy bien es solo cansancio. ¿Además sabes quién vamos a ver mañana...?-pregunto viendo como su niña se entusiasmaba y daba pequeños saltos.

-¡A la prima Miércoles!.-Dijo Stiles, Wira se sorprendió y grito un sí muy alto, para que segundos después abordase tanto a Cora como a Peter a contarle como a había hablado con la prima Miércoles y su tío Gómez y su tía Morticia.

Stiles aprovechó para acercarse a Derek.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas...?- Preguntó Stiles, Derek asintió yendo hacia su despacho dejando entrar a Stiles y cerrando la puerta.

-Yo, quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo y por permitirme vivir aquí con Wira mientras pasa lo que pasa...-Dijo Stiles con verborrea habitual con el añadido de que estaba nervioso por estar hablando con Derek a solas y más desde que había dormido en su cama esa misma noche. No noto como este se acercó y al apoyar una de sus manos en su clavícula cerca del cuello, Stiles levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-No Stiles, somos manada no hace falta que me des las gracias. Además ya te digo que te protegeremos a ti y a Wira...-Derek se calló sin saber si decir más y pasarse de la línea, Stiles se mordió los labios de los nervios poniendo más tenso a Derek. Derek apretó su mano sin saber bien qué hacer.

\- Cuando solucionemos esto tengo que hablar contigo ... No es anda malo.-Dijo Derek aclarando al final al oler el nerviosismo y la ansiedad saliendo por los poros de Stiles, esté asintió y se quedaron en silencio mirándose sin querer cada uno apartarse.


	15. Capítulo 15

Al día siguiente como el anterior, Stiles durmió en la habitación de Derek, estando él de guardia haciendo turnos con cada beta, pero quedándose más rato de él, ya que su lobo no estaba cómodo con que sus betas estuviesen en su zona de confort, en su “guarida”.  
Se despertó por los besos y abrazos de su pequeña, y unas risas cómplices que conocía perfectamente, así que intentó regular su respiración haciéndose el dormido, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose.  
-Como se te ocurra hacer lo que creo Scotty, lo que te haré … Será peor que cuando te puse un cuenco con tu nombre.-Dijo Stiles de repente sobresaltando a Wira y a Scott, provocando la risa tanto de Wira como de Stiles, la mañana pasó volando hasta que volvió Stiles con Cora del trabajo, y Wira siendo recogida por su tía Erica y su tío Boyd.  
Estando todos en la casa, Wira estaba entretenida con su muñeca descabezada, mientras los demás buscaban pistas para saber qué era lo que perseguía a Stiles.  
-¡Papi al final le puesto el nombre de esa mujer, la de la historia triste! Mi muñeca se llama María Tudor…-Dijo Wira orgullosa de ponerle un nombre de alguien, que como su muñeca le cortaron la cabeza, Stiles rio ante las caras de los demás y chocó su mano con la de Wira.  
-¿Papi como le pusiste a tu muñeco?- Preguntó curiosa Wira, Stiles puso cara pensativa, recordando sin ver como la manada ahora tenía una mirada perpleja al oír que Stiles también tenía un muñeco así de tétrico.  
-El mio se llamaba Luis catorce, el rey sol. Ya te contare su historia…- Dijo Stiles guiñándole un ojo cómplice, haciendo reír a Wira que se fue a jugar de nuevo. Cuando levanto la vista les vio a todos quietos mirándoles, menos Lydia que sonreía divertida mientras seguía ojeando el bestiario.  
-¿Stiles, le cuentas como historias, la parte de la historia más sádica, cruel y tétrica...?-Pregunto curioso y con un brillo divertido Peter, Stiles le miró parpadeando.  
-En verdad no soy yo el que se lo cuenta, es mi tía Morticia, cada quince días solemos hacer videollamadas y normalmente antes de que me de cuenta mi tía ya la tiene enganchada, a una de esas historias cruentas. Se que no es muy normal, pero bueno, mi familia paterna no es que sea muy normal. Es más hasta tío Peter zombie Hale, es más normal que mi familia…- Aclaró divertido al ver las expresiones de todos y más las de Peter, que en vez de sentirse ofendido le hacía gracia.  
-Bueno aclaro todo esto, porque va venir Miércoles y hemos quedado hoy…-Dijo Stiles, mientras miraba a todos que estaban en silencio hasta que Lydia soltó una risotada.  
-Así que conoceré por fin a la famosa prima Miércoles y ella a la “mascota” de la familia…-Dijo Lydia sonriendo, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Si si tu ríete Lydia, no es mi culpa que para mi prima los niños los considera mero renacuajos. Decirle a mi pequeña “mascota”, es su manera de demostrar que le tiene cariño.-Dijo Stiles sacandole la lengua, mientras miraba el móvil,exactamente los mensajes de su querida prima.  
-Dice que si podemos quedar en el restaurante de Amelia, el que está al lado de la estación de policía. Lo digo por saber quien es el que me va acompañar, además Lydia…-Explicó Stiles, la manada se miro entre ellos y al segundo le miraron serios, entonces Stiles entendió esa mirada.  
-¡Oh no,no! No vamos a ir toda la manada…-Empezó a decir pero Peter se rió y tanto Isaac como Scott ya estaban poniendo ojitos, Jackson había bufado divertido ante la negativa, Erica sonreía depredadora, Ethan y Aiden le miraban divertidos y Boyd con Derek y Cora miraban impasibles.  
-Muy bien dire que iré con mis amigos, pero nada de amenazas ni cosas por estilo. ¿Lo he dejado claro?-Dijo Stiles mirando a todos y señalando a Derek, este asintió pero Peter soltó de nuevo otra risotada.  
A la hora ya estaban todos repartidos en tres coches yendo hacia el punto acordado, mientras unos molestaban a otros y unos pocos intentaban que reinase algo de paz.  
Nada más llegar Stiles pasó su mirada por fuera del restaurante y reconoció a su prima inmediatamente, sin duda no era difícil saber quién era. Todos veían a una chica de pelo negro, repartido en dos trenzas, con la piel pálida, vestida con un vestido negro con el cuello y los puños blancos, con dos medias negras y botas negras tapándose con una sombrilla negra con un borde blanco.  
  


Stiles aparco rápidamente, salio y ayudó a salir a Wira ignorando si la manada estaba saliendo o no. Cogió a Wira en volandas y a paso rápido llego a donde estaba la chica, la manada empezó a salir apresurados sin saber si impedir que Stiles abordase a esa chica.  
\- ¡Kuzynka (prima) Miércoles!-Dijo Stiles sonriendo, la chica se dio la vuelta con la cara impasible aunque con sus ojos brillaban más que antes.  
-Kuzyn (primo) Mieczyslaw y maskotka (mascota), veo que sigues siendo igual y que tu progenie va por el mismo camino…-dijo la chica con una voz seria e indiferente, Stiles se rio ante eso negando divertido, Miércoles miro a la manada que se acercaban a un paso más normal donde estaban ellos.  
-Mieczyslaw, ¿quienes son los que te acompañan?- Pregunto Miércoles, Stiles sonrió algo avergonzado al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de presentar y antes de que dijese algo Wira le interrumpió.  
-Kuzynka, ellos son el señor Derek, el tío Peter, el tío Scott, el tío Isaac, el tío Ethan, el tío Aiden y el tío Boyd, luego está la tía Lydia, la tía Allison, la tía Erica y la tía Cora.- Miércoles no cambió su expresión aunque estuviese mirando a una niña pequeña, mientras Wira sonreía amplia, Peter se acercó con su típica sonrisa espeluznante que lo único que provocó en Miércoles es que le mirase con una ceja encarnada.  
-Señorita, soy el tío Peter, Peter Hale.-Dijo presentándose con su manera psicópata de siempre, provocando una mala mirada de Stiles y la misma expresión de antes de Miércoles.  
-Encantada de conoceros, soy la prima de Mieczyslaw, soy Miércoles Addams…-Dijo Miércoles sin quitar su mirada de la de Peter, que este al escuchar ese nombre, palideció y se atraganto con su propia saliva, ocasionando sus propias toses. Tanto Derek como Cora se tensaron en el sitio palideciendo un poco.  
La tarde pasó rápidamente, Stiles enseñándole todo Beacon Hills a Miércoles mientras eran seguidos por la manada, que estaban casi todo el rato, unos u otros encima de Stiles, tocándole, bromeando, abrazándole más que cualquier otro amigo. Stiles noto como Miércoles le lanza miradas escrutadoras tanto a él como a toda la manada, pero decidió no decir nada, sabía de sobra que si su prima quisiera decir algo lo diría y punto.  
Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo se despidieron de Miércoles justo en su hotel, yendo todos a la casa de la manada. Stiles nada más entrar le puso el pijama a Wira y la mandó ir a la cama, inmediatamente se fue a la habitación de Cora. Cuando Stiles bajo vio como la mayoría estaban murmurando y gastando bromas menos Peter que no paraba de mirar fijamente a Stiles.  
-¿Por qué no nos dijistes que eres un Addams?- Pregunto serio Peter, y Stiles le miro confuso.  
-Porque no lo soy…-Contestó confuso pero Peter le miró con ambas cejas alzadas, así que Stiles se puso a pensar.  
-Mi prima si lo es y mi tía Morticia también porque se casó con mi tío Gómez, que él si es Addams...Así que si soy un Addams pero por ¿adopción? pero soy más un Stilinski por el abuelo y Skorzewski por parte de la abuela…-Dejó de hablar al ver la cara de Peter, que se levantó y fue casi corriendo a la biblioteca, todos se quedaron unos segundos quietos, para que luego ir corriendo para allí.  
Cuando Stiles y la manada entró a la biblioteca, vieron a Peter con un diario de cuero viejo en la mano abriendo y pasando páginas rápidamente hasta detenerse en una y leyó en voz alta.

-Babcia…-Susurro Stiles sin poder contenerlo, todos miraron a Peter y a Stiles.  
-¿Quién...?-Pregunto de manera inacabada Derek con la voz ronca con una mirada temiendo que fuese quien creía.  
-Fue un diario de Talia…-Susurro Peter rozando con los dedos el diario.  
-¿Quién es Babcia?- Preguntó Erica confusa mirando a Stiles, este parpadeo varias veces en silencio.  
-Babcia es abuela en polaco…-Dijo Stiles asombrado, todos se quedaron callados,y poco a poco se fueron cada uno a su cama decidiendo dejar a todos con sus conclusiones y ya hablar al día siguiente. Al final se quedaron en la biblioteca solos Derek y Stiles, sentados en los sillones, Derek hojeando el diario y Stiles reflexionando.  
-¿Por qué me pregunto Peter si era un Addams?- Le preguntó Stiles a Derek, este levantó la vista del diario y le miró inescrutable hasta que le sonrió suave.  
-Porque los Addams son considerados nobles entre las familias de los sobrenatural sin contar que tu otra parte de la familia también es noble y de brujas…-Dijo Derek suavemente observando preciso a Stiles, este se quedo callado hasta que al segundo soltó una risotada hasta acabar a carcajadas llorando de la risa, Derek le miró sorprendido hasta que se rio suave al entender que Stiles estaba algo shockeado y era su manera de sobrellevar su sorpresa.  
Las horas pasaron, Stiles reclinado en el sillón observando a Derek hojear el diario mientras aclaraba su cabeza con las cosas nuevas que había aprendido, poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta dormirse profundamente mientras oía el pasar de las páginas.


	16. Capítulo 16

Stiles se despertó por el sonido de una notificación de su móvil, desorientado se desperezó en el sillón, fijándose que estaba en la biblioteca, al mirar de frente vio a Derek dormido en el otro sillón con el diario colgando precariamente de una de sus manos. Sigiloso se levanto, se acerco a él y recogió lentamente el diario cerrándolo y dejándolo en la mesa que estaba entre ellos. Se quedó mirándole embobado, viendo como Derek dormido su expresión cambiaba a una relajación total haciéndole ver más joven, pero un movimiento de este le despertó de su ensoñación devolviéndole a la vida real, así que miro por la habitación en busca de una manta. Cuando la encontró , despacio sabiendo que el mínimo movimiento rápido podría despertar a Derek se acercó tapándolo con ella, un movimiento de Derek le hizo que su corazón le latiera más veloz , quedándose como una estatua durante unos segundos hasta que vio que seguía dormido así que lentamente salio de la biblioteca cerrándola suavemente.

De camino a la cocina bostezo y sacó el móvil del bolsillo, desbloqueandolo vio que el sonido de la notificación era un mensaje así que lo abrió: “ Kuzyn Mieczysław he pensado quedarme más tiempo, ¿podrías enseñarme más de Beacon Hills hoy?”

Stiles sonrió ante esto mientras encendía la cafetera, la casa estaba en completo silencio, contando de que era sábado era normal así que se dispuso a contestar: “kuzynka Miércoles, claro que te puedo seguir enseñando el pueblo, si quieres hoy por la tarde, sobre las cinco y media en Amelia ¿Vale?”. Añadió miles de emoticonos sabiendo que eso fastidiaría mucho a su querida prima, con una sonrisa satisfecha se dispuso a tomarse el café.

Después de desayunar se preparó en el salón para estudiar, la mañana pasó rápida, poco a poco la mayoría se fueron levantando y desayunando, los pocos que tenían trabajo se despidieron y se fueron a regañadientes.

Después de tres horas, unos pasitos le desconcentraron y al segundo vio como Wira había bajado en pijama rascándose uno de los ojos, Stiles sonrió ante la ternura que le provocaba, al segundo empezó a guardar los libros de sus estudios y se levantó cogiendo a Wira en brazos que se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo segundo tras segundo.

Cuando Derek se despertó y abrió los ojos, se vio en la biblioteca, tapado con una manta que todavía conservaba el olor de Stiles que estaba ahora mezclado con el suyo, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente que provocaba que su lobo estuviese agitado, entusiasmado de tal manera que tenía que concentrarse en apaciguarlo y no correr hacia Stiles e intentar reclamarlo y cortejarlo. Tras unos minutos consiguió relajarse un poco más, coloco todo y salió de la biblioteca, se extraño al solo escuchar sonido del salón cuando se acercó paró en seco. Lo que veía no sabía si le alegraba por la ternura que era o le hacía más gracia por la situación, se apoyó en las escaleras con los brazos cruzados observando con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Lo que observaba era a Wira disfrazada de ninja con una espada de caballero mientras luchaba con algo invisible para intentar acercarse a un fuerte de almohadas en el que estaba detrás Stiles, con la cara pintada, una tiara en la cabeza y una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, que seguramente era de Erica.

\- ¡Oh caballero ninja sálvame de ese terrible!… ¿Dragón?- dijo Stiles dramatizando, poniendo poses, Wira siguió haciendo estocadas con la espada de plástico en el aire.

-¡Es un ogro, Princesa Stiles!-contestó con risas Wira, Stiles se rió y siguió haciendo poses. Derek ahogó una risa al ver la escena, Wira se giró hacia las escaleras al segundo de escuchar ese sonido ahogado.

-¡Buenos días Derek!-dijo una sonriente Wira, Derek la sonrió sorprendido al ver que de Señor Derek había pasado a ser solo Derek, un gran avance, cuando apartó la mirada de Wira y miró a Stiles, vio como este le miraba totalmente sonrojado.

Stiles, al escuchar el saludo de Wira hacía Derek, se percató el desastre que era y con una sonrisa avergonzada y totalmente rojo le saludo, este abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiese decir más el sonido de la puerta de la calle cerrándose fuertemente. Entrando por ella Cora y Erica, con bolsas en las manos, estas al ver la escena se quedaron quietas pero cuando se fijaron más en Stiles, no aguantaron más y se empezaron a reír.

-¡Stiles esa es mi falda, pero viendo que te queda mejor a ti te la regalo!-dijo entre risas Erica, Cora le silbo y guiño un ojo discreta a su hermano, Derek se sonrojo y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrojado y antes de que pudiese decir nada, la puerta era de nuevo abierta, y de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que entro toda la manada, y todos recayeron en esa escena y se rieron de las fachas de Stiles aunque la mayoría pensaba que era muy tierno que un padre pudiese jugar de estas maneras con su hija.

-Muy bien desde hoy me voy a comportar como lo que soy… ¡La princesa Stiles, así que tratadme con respeto plebeyos!-dijo Stiles guiñándole un ojo descarado a Wira, esta se empezó a reír y Jackson hizo un quejido, Stiles le miró con una ceja alzada y Wira miraba atenta.

-No por favor, si ya de por si eres un mandón… No me quiero imaginar siendo tu una princesa.-dijo Jackson sonriendo socarrón, Stiles le saco la lengua y Wira se partió de risa. Todos empezaron a sacar las hamburguesas que habían comprado Erica y Cora para todos comer hoy y no cocinar.

Después de comer todos se repantigaron y poco a poco se fueron relajaron e incluso se quedaron dormidos, mientras otros se iban a su último turno de trabajo.

Stiles vio cómo su pequeña se quedaba dormida con su tío Scott así que se acercó a estos y despertó suavemente a este.

-Scott, voy a ir a ver a mi prima, volveré dentro de poco rato…-susurro Stiles sin querer despertar a los demás.

-Si si si, tu pasatelo bien…-murmuró Scott girando la cabeza acurrucándose con Wira.

Stiles sonrió, en silencio hizo una foto silenciosa a esa escena de la mayoría de la manada, por el panorama, con eso se ducho y se cambió saliendo de la casa en dirección al restaurante de Amelia. Nada más aparcar se sintió observado como si fuese una presa y el depredador estuviese en las sombras pero sin saber dónde.

-¡Stiles!-dijo una voz, Stiles se giró rápido y vio que era Ashley venía hacía él con una sonrisa amplia,.

-Hacia un tiempo que no te veía …-dijo Ashley sonriendole y tocándose el pelo, Stiles sonrió algo incómodo.

-Nos vimos ayer en el trabajo Ashley…-dijo Stiles algo incómodo al saber que Ashley no le veía como un amigo o como un compañero de trabajo si no que le quería como una nueva conquista, ya que le aviso Erica y Lydia el otro día cuando fueron a recogerle.

-Si bueno me refería a nosotros dos solos…- dijo Ashley con una voz coqueta, Stiles intentó controlar el pánico que estaba sintiendo por que no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento pero antes de que pudiese decir algo una voz detrás de él le asustó.

-Buenos días kuzyn…-Stiles se giro del susto con una mano en el pecho, viendo detrás de él.

-Buenos días kuzynka…-dijo Stiles con una mano en el pecho, vio como Miércoles estaba vestida como la otra vez e incluso llevaba la sombrilla, dando la imagen que a ella le encantaba, como si fuese o viniese de un funeral. Vio que Miércoles miraba fijamente a Ashley y que esta tenía una cara un tanto extraña, como si estuviese celosa y a la vez horrorizada.

\- Emm Prima Miércoles esta es Ashley, una compañera del trabajo, Ashley esta es mi prima Miércoles…-presentó, vio como se miraban y Ashley sonrió de manera forzada.

-Bueno encantada, Stiles espero que podamos quedar a tomar un café. Os dejo poneros al día…-dijo despidiéndose de manera abrupta, Miércoles no dijo nada solamente la miro y al segundo puso su atención en su primo. Al rato Stiles empezó a enseñar los lugares que no le enseñó anteriormente a su prima, pero en cierta manera irritado al notar que se sentía más observado que de costumbre, deshecho la idea al pensar que fue por haber visto a Ashley y saber que en cierta manera esa mujer le estaba empezando a acosar un poco, aunque Lydia le decía que ese acoso no era poco. La hora que estuvieron solo paso rápida para Miércoles pero lenta para Stiles, la disfrutaba por que siempre disfruto el tiempo con su prima pero cada vez estaba más incómodo, porque se sentía más y más vigilado como si estuviese siendo cazado, mientras volvían hacia el hotel.

Nada más llegar al hotel, Miércoles vio que estaba paseando Peter, Miércoles le miró encarnando una ceja, Stiles no se fijó donde miraba su prima y seguía hablando.

-¿Ese no es uno de tus amigos…?-dijo Miércoles dejando caer la pregunta Stiles miro por donde ella miraba y boqueo un poco y asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo es…-dijo Stiles pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Miércoles le miró y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno otro día nos vemos … te dejo con tu amigo…-dijo Miércoles con tono extraño, mientras entraba en el hotel.

Stiles se quedo parpadeando extrañado ante el tono de su prima pero se encogió de hombros y con el ceño fruncido se acercó a Peter.

-Peter ¿Me has estado siguiendo?- preguntó Stiles sin saludar ni darse a saber, Peter suspiro dramático, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras andaba. Stiles le siguió con los brazos cruzados.

-Cachorro la pregunta es qué haces tú solo sabiendo lo que pasa. Pero bueno contestando a tu pregunta no, no te seguía por lo menos a ti no. Estaba paseando por la reserva cuando un olor que se me hacía conocido, me llegó, el olor era el mismo de la criatura que te ataco, así que decidí seguirlo desde una distancia prudente y llegó hasta el restaurante Amelia, donde también estaba tu olor y el de tu prima. Por cierto sabes que huele a muertos…-dijo Peter sonriendo tétrico, Stiles suspiro y puestos los ojos en blanco ante lo último, pero algo asustado al oír lo anterior.

-Es médico forense así que me imagino porque huele así.-Aclaró Stiles, Peter asintió algo decepcionado.

-Bueno al parecer te estado siguiendo pero en verdad…-dijo Peter pero se calló al segundo y apartó a Stiles metiendole en un callejón poniéndose en forma defensiva. Delante de ellos estaba la criatura de la que hablaban, siseaba y se movía rápida de lado a lado intentando esquivar al hombre lobo para llegar a su presa. Stiles cerró los ojos concentrándose mientras temblaba entero, los abrió justo en el momento en el que Peter voló hacía una de las paredes, dejando de frente a Stiles la criatura que le miraba con esos ojos negros, con la piel grisácea, con el pelo negro, con la boca y el cuello lleno de sangre con una lengua larga que se lamia la sangre de los labios. La criatura sea acuclillo más, preparándose para saltar, entonces Stiles movió las manos, haciendo que la criatura se pusiera las manos en la cabeza y gimiera de manera siniestra y estridente. Antes de que Stiles pudiese hacer más, la criatura miró hacia la calle y salio corriendo de manera rápida antes de que incluso Peter pudiese atacar. Al segundo en el callejón entró Allison sin aliento, Peter y Stiles se pusieron en posición defensiva hasta que la identificaron y se relajaron.

-¡Stiles!¡Peter! ¡¿Estáis bien?!- pregunto preocupada acercándose rápida a Stiles este cogió respiraciones profundas.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en peligro?-preguntó Stiles intentando relajarse, Allison le acarició los brazos al ver como temblaba.

-Peter me envió un mensaje al saber que estaba siguiéndote por que la criatura te estaba siguiendo,diciendo que te estaba esperando en el hotel de donde se aloja tu prima… Nada más he salido de la gestoria he venido deprisa pero cuando un borrón grisáceo corría hacia el callejón que estaba a unos metros he corrido hasta aquí.-Explicó Allison,Stiles asintió y se dejó apoyar contra ella hasta que se relajó notando cómo Peter también se había acercado.

-La manada no sabe que te has ido solo por lo que veo… Stiles sabiendo el peligro que corres, vas y sales solo.-Dijo regañándolo Allison, Stiles miró avergonzado el suelo y se mordió el labio.

-Yo avise a Scott y no me dijo nada, además hacía días que no pasaba nada, todo estaba igual…-dijo arrepentido Stiles, Allison sonrió suave y le abrazo, y salieron del callejón andando.

-Derek no sabe nada, está en el parque de bomberos, lo mejor sería ir allí y decirle lo que ha pasado.-Sentenció Allison, Stiles suspiro y se mordió el labio.

Recogieron los coches, Stiles monto en el suyo con Peter mientras Allison le seguía con el suyo, el camino hacia el parque de bomberos, fue eterno para Stiles. Cuando llegaron ya sabía que Derek le iba a echar la bronca porque se había puesto en peligro e indirectamente a su prima. Stiles seguía pensando en la criatura, sabiendo que en algún lugar había leído en alguna parte algo sobre esas características, pero su cerebro se le resistía en darle la información, mientras estaba pensando todos entraron al despacho de Derek e ignoro como Peter y Allison le contaban lo sucedido, aunque Peter aclaró que estuvo siguiéndole echándole un mano para que la bronca no fuese tan fuerte como pensaban.

-¡Es un Asuang!-grito Stiles saltando de donde estaba sentado, haciendo callar a todos.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto serio y con el ceño fruncido Derek, Stiles le miro y trago saliva.

-La criatura es una Asuang. Es un vampiro - brujo o demonio de la mitología filipina, conocido en casi todo el archipiélago filipino. - Dijo Stiles todos estaban callados.

-Chicos nos podéis dejar un momento solos…-ordenó con voz tensa Derek, Stiles se tenso en el asiento mientras veía que Peter y Allison salían del despacho.

-¡Stiles no vuelvas hacernos esto! ¡Has sido atacado porque estabas solo!- gruño mientras se levantaba y apoyaba las manos en el escritorio, Stiles se tenso y “erizó” como un gato enfurecido.

-¡Se lo dije a Scott y además hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada! ¡Es más aunque Peter ha estado conmigo nos ha atacado!-dijo Stiles, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose tensos y Stiles cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Bueno se que no lo hecho bien. ¡Pero me se proteger solo también!- dijo Stiles dándole algo de razón pero a la vez imponiéndose, Derek soltó aire por la nariz sonoramente y se acercó a Stiles y antes de que pudiese pensarlo más le abrazó y le acercó todo lo que pudo a él. Stiles dejó casi de respirar, dejando de lado el enfado para pasar al nerviosismo.

-Stiles casi te pasa algo… Estaba preocupado, no estaba diciendo que tu no te puedes defender. -susurro Derek, Stiles cogió aire pausadamente intentando relajarse pero al final de forma impulsiva levantó la cabeza y beso a Derek.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Stiles y Peter estaban siendo atacados, Miércoles sin saber nada, estando en su hotel decidió que lo estaba pensando era real y eso a su primo no le podía pasar, así que decidió que para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-Miércoles querida, buenos días-dijo una voz melódica.

-Buenos días madre, te llamaba por kuzyn Mieczyslaw…-empezó a explicar.

-¡Oh! ¿Le pasa algo a nuestro querido Mieczyslaw?-preguntó la voz de Morticia de manera preocupada.

-Tiene unos amigos, que estoy segura que son mormones y quieren casarse con nuestro Mieczyslaw y no son lo suficiente buenos para él. Debéis venir enseguida madre.-dijo Miércoles soltando su descabellada idea sobre lo que pasaba con los amigos de su primo y su primo.

-Bueno querida deberíamos respetarlo pero si lo que dices es cierto la familia debería ir. Tranquila yo misma llamaré a la matka (madre) Natasza Skorzewski, querrá venir por ser el hijo de mi hermanito Johnathan Noah.-dijo Morticia con eso continuaron hablando de la próxima boda de Miércoles.


	17. Capítulo 17

-Stiles casi te pasa algo... Estaba preocupado, no estaba diciendo que tu no te puedes defender. -susurró Derek, Stiles cogió aire pausadamente intentando relajarse pero al final de forma impulsiva levantó la cabeza y beso a Derek.

Stiles con los ojos cerrados, sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido que lo escuchaba en sus propios oídos. Se quedaron los dos congelados en el beso, sin moverse para nada, Stiles empezó a recapacitar y supo que acababa de fastidiar su relación con Derek para siempre, así que se empezó apartar pero al segundo Derek reaccionó. Su mano izquierda bajo hasta mitad de la espalda y le pegó a él y la mano derecha subió hasta el cuello, y le beso sin mover los labios, un beso casto intenso pero que volcaba todo lo que sentía. Stiles quiso abrir los ojos pero no se atrevió así que, se agarró fuertemente la camiseta de Derek, sin saber qué pensar, así que se apartó un poco y fue hablar pero la boca de Derek se lo impidió con un beso más intenso, un beso que le mordió el labio de abajo, abriéndole la boca e introduciendo su lengua, volviéndose suave pero apasionado, tierno pero salvaje. Stiles gimió en el beso ante la vehemencia del beso, dejandole debilitado apoyándose más en Derek, sabiendo que él le ayudaría a mantenerse erguido.

Unos sonoros golpes les sobresaltaron a ambos, Stiles se fue apartar pero Derek no le dejó casi.

-Derek,están esperando fuera será importante…-Susurro entre el beso Stiles, Derek gruñó y continuó con el beso.

-No…-Eso fue lo único que gruñó Derek y siguió con un beso más apasionado que debilitó las defensas de Stiles.

-Bueno sobrinito y próximo futuro sobrino os dejo en vuestra apasionada charla, Allison se marchara para la casa y yo por supuesto me llevaré el coche de Stiles ya le acercas tu Derek. Hacer lo que yo haría…-Dijo la voz ahogada en diversión de Peter detrás de la puerta, cuando nombro el coche de Stiles hizo sonar el repiqueteo de las llaves. Stiles se apartó con ímpetu de Derek al escuchar las llaves y se fue acercar a la puerta pero seguía agarrado por Derek así que fue inviable. Derek al ser apartado del beso, respiraba rápidamente e igual Stiles aunque esté mirase la puerta y no a él.

Noto como Stiles se tenso y seguía mirando la puerta, Derek le miro y miro la puerta,asi que decidio tener una reacción de Stiles y no más espera.

-Ya no están… desde hace dos minutos.-dijo Derek con la voz ronca, Stiles se estremeció entre los brazos de éste que le miró intensamente, Stiles giró la cabeza hacia él pero no le miro la cara si no en el pecho.

Los minutos pasaban en la misma posición, Derek sin poder apartarse porque su lobo estaba revolucionado y por que estaba más relajado con el aroma de Stiles tan cerca de la fuente, y Stiles se quedó estático sin saber cómo explicarse, cómo reaccionar, así que decidió seguir adelante y hablar.

-Así que… te he besado y tu me has besado.-Sentenció Stiles con la voz algo afónica, sin mirarle. Derek alzó ambas cejas y mirandole y sonrió al notar que Stiles estaba nervioso y había perdido un poco su capacidad de hablar hasta por los codos.

-Eso hemos hecho.-Dijo Derek afirmandolo también esperando que Stiles dijese porque él inició el beso.Stiles se tensó más todavía estando nervioso y decidió decirlo rápido y claro, como cuando quitas un venda o tirita de una herida.

-Yo, yo …¡Te he besado porque estoy enamorado de ti! He estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí en el instituto…-Aclaró Stiles cerrando los ojos, sin querer ver el rechazo de Derek. Una mano le levantó la cara de donde estuvo mirando, por la barbilla y noto un aliento cerca de sus labios durante unos minutos escuchando las respiraciones de ambos, su cabeza estaba revolucionando, en que ya había acabado con cualquier tipo de relación que hubiese tenido con Derek.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Hace unos años me di cuenta de que eres mi compañero pero decidí no obligarte a estar conmigo.-Susurro con la voz ronca Derek, Stiles jadeo al escuchar ésto y abrio los ojos, encontrandose de cerca la cara de Derek, con los ojos de este mirandole intensamente. Entonces Stiles le miró frunciendo el ceño y le pegó en el pecho, no muy fuerte pero con la intención de sorprender a Derek. Derek parpadeo sorprendido y su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa.

-Pero ¿Qué...?-Fue a preguntar Derek pero Stiles le interrumpió pegandole de nuevo.

-¡No ibas a preguntarme nunca! ¡Habías decidido ser infeliz! ¡Tienes que pensar más en ti y ser algo egoísta por el amor de dios!- Dijo regañandole Stiles, Derek le miró sorprendido pero al segundo una sonrisa apareció y se rio fuertemente sorprendiendo ahora a Stiles, al escuchar una risa tan alegre y libre salir de él.

-Solo tu, Stiles, solo tú.- Dijo entre risas Derek, Stiles ante esto se sonrojo y sonrió algo avergonzado. Cuando Derek se relajo le abrazo fuertemente sin saber que hacer más.

-Así que compañeros… ¿Eso nos hace una pareja…?¿Novios?-Preguntó en el abrazo Stiles sin saber, Derek respiro profundo.

-Eso me gustaría pero ¿quieres tú ser mi pareja? ¿Estar unido a mi de esta manera?- Dijo Derek, Stiles se apartó del abrazo y le miró con una sonrisa, se fue a besarle pero paró antes.

-Si- y con eso dicho le beso, Derek noto como sus ojos enrojecidos aparecieron y noto como su lobo medianamente se calmaba al notar como su compañero le aceptaba. Se apartaron del beso al notar un chispa en él, cuando se miraron se vierona Derek con sus ojos alfa y a Stiles con sus en tono dorado con vetas plateadas y verdes, se rieron suavemente al ver que sus poderes y el lobo se habían también aceptado,pero al segundo Derek gimió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, Stiles se asustó pensando que había escuchado algo.

-¿Derek pasa algo? ¿Está el asuang aquí?-Dijo Stiles mirando alrededor del despacho.

-No es eso… Wira me va a odiar, ahora cuando ya era Derek y no señor Derek…-Dijo medio lamentándose, Stiles le miró boqueando y negó divertido.

-Eso es mentira le caes bien…-empezó a decir pero vio como Derek le miró con las cejas alzadas y suspiro.

-Vale no muy bien pero creo que era porque sabía que me gustabas y creo que sigue pensando que todo el mundo le quieren “robar” a su papi.-Dijo Stiles poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno lo mejor es que vayamos ya para casa, mi turno acabó hace media hora cuando llegasteis… Además creo que la manada ya debe de saber que estamos juntos o apunto…-Dijo Derek divertido al ver la cara de Stiles.

-Lydia no me va dejar vivir lo sabes ¿no?-dijo mientras iban hacía el coche,Derek se rió.

A partir de ahí la relación de ellos cambió un poco pero no tanto se tocaban, más en público más que antes y ahora incluso se abrazaban, aunque se besaban más bien poco porque Wira decidió ser la guardaespaldas de Stiles y vigilaba a ojo avizor a Derek impidiendo muestras tan afectivas, dejando solo los toques, abrazos y besos en las mejillas como mucho. Stiles se reía ante la seriedad de Derek al seguir la leyes impuestas por la pequeña para ganarse también su cariño, Wira decidió seguir llamandole Derek y no retomar el señor Derek.

Había pasado ya quince días y el asuang no había dando señales de vida, aunque Stiles seguía encontrándose observado pero ya creía que era su subconsciente, seguían con el horario de que al menos dos de la manada estuvieran con Stiles y con Wira.

Ya era viernes cuando Stiles se despertó a causa de un ronquido suave, se giró y vio que Derek estaba sentado en la cama apoyado en el respaldo completamente dormido mientras Wira, había entrado en la habitación, se había subido en la cama y dormido entre ellos dos, aunque estaba mirando hacía Derek.

“Me imagino que la enana habrá venido muy pronto, escapando de la habitación de Cora o de Erica, o de Jackson,y habrá entrado mientras Derek vigilaba y se habrán puesto a hablar hasta quedarse los dos fritos.” Pensó Stiles mientras les miraba con una sonrisa tierna, con sigilo cogio su movil y les hizo una foto pero sonó y se quedó estático esperando que Derek no se despertase,Derek suspiró y movió su cabeza, relajando a Stiles viendo que seguía dormido. Así que con eso salio de la habitación con el móvil en la mano para hablar con Miércoles que hoy iba a ser su último día en Beacon Hills, además así podría desayunar.

Nada más bajar vio como la mayoría estaban en la cocina o en el salón. En el salón tumbados en los sofás, estaban Isaac y Erica, está encima de Boyd y en la cocina desayunando estaban Allison y Scott, Scott estaba abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a una glamurosa Lydia con un Jackson medio dormido.

-Buenos días-Saludo Stiles recibiendo los buenos días o gruñidos de otros y se acercó hacía el porche para llamar.

-¡Buenos días kyzinka!-Saludo feliz,a Miércoles por teléfono, escucho el suspiro de esta y sonrió al saber que estaba incómoda ante tanta efusividad.

-Kuzyn… Al final no me voy a ir de Beacon Hills, es más he decidido prolongar mi estancia.-Dijo de pronto sobresaltandole, Stiles se sorprendió y extrañó.

-¿a si, pero y la boda? ¿Tía Morticia y Tío Gómez no te extrañaran? Además ¿Cuanto vas a prolongar la estancia? como tu dices -pregunto con una risa nerviosa. Estaba nervioso al pensar en cómo explicar, si en alguna ocasión les ataca el asuang y todo lo que suele pasar en Beacon Hills, a su querida prima.

\- Indefinidamente, acabo de salir de la morgue y ya tengo trabajo, soy el enlace de la morgue con al policía de aquí. Madre y Padre no se preocupara de mi y la boda claramente se hará en la casa Adams pero Lucas lo más seguro que se mude dentro de poco para vivir donde yo viva.- Dijo aclarándole todo, Stiles trago saliva sabiendo que su prima ya tenía todo pensado y planificado y ya era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Por cierto van venir madre con toda la familia y con la babcia para poder veros a ti, a Wira y al tío. Te tengo que dejar que voy a ver una casa. Hasta luego Kuzyn.-Dijo Miércoles sin dejarle responder, Stiles se quedó con el móvil todavía en la oreja escuchando los pitidos de la llamada colgada mientras por dentro empezaba a ponerse de los nervios.

Al segundo Jackson, Scott salieron rápidamente al porche al escuchar los latidos rápidos de Stiles.

-¡Joder Stiles! Nos habías asustado por los latidos del corazón, ¡creíamos que estaba aquí el bicho ese!-Dijo Jackson gruñón por la preocupación y se metió dentro de la casa mientras Scott iba detrás de Stiles preocupado por la cara y el nerviosismo de Stiles.

-Es peor…-dijo Stiles sin fijarse en quienes estaban ya en cocina.

-¿Qué es peor papi?-Dijo una voz infantil, Stiles movió su mirada de donde estaba y se fijó que Wira estaba desayunando con Derek al lado, los dos le miraban preocupados.

-Tía Morticia, con tío Gómez con tío Fétido, con el primo Pugsley, la abuela Addams, Lurch y con la babcia Natasza. Vamos que viene toda la familia a verme a ver a Wira y a ver papá…-dijo con los ojos como platos,antes de que alguien más el móvil de Stiles empezó a sonar sobresaltando a todos. Stiles miro la pantalla del móvil y casi lo deja caer.

-¡MIERDA! ¡es la tía Morticia!-Exclamó Stiles mirándoles a todos, Lydia le cogió por la cara y le giro para que se miraran fijamente.

-Lo vas a coger relajado y vas a dejar los nervios y el susto …-Dijo Lydia convencida y seria mirándole fijo a los ojos, Stiles suspiro y asintió, y descolgó el teléfono.

-¡Hola tía Morticia!-Dijo con voz forzada en una alegría algo asustada Stiles.

-Hola mi querido Mieczyslaw, te hemos llamado porque, nos ha comentado Miércoles que se va quedar indefinidamente en Beacon Hills, así que hemos venido la familia a verla y veros. La babcia se ha enterado de que veníamos así que ha decidido acompañarnos porque hacía mucho que no venía y que nos os veía,además de que quería ver a su hija adoptiva la señorita MCcall.-Dijo la voz aterciopelada y calmada de su tía. Ante lo último se rio al recordar, cómo su abuela, su babcia había decidido de manera altruista “adoptar” a Melissa MCcall como familia, como le dijo su abuela a Melissa: “No cualquiera intenta ayudar a una familia rota del dolor por una enfermedad y por el fallecimiento a causa de esta, y más cuando tu situación en casa no es la conveniente y tu hijo está hospitalizado cada dos por tres en el hospital por el asma. Querida eres una mujer valiente y fuerte, deberías haber sido de mi familia. Por mi parte eres una hija más para mí, igual que tu hijo es otro nieto más.”

-¿Tía Ofelia también viene?-Dijo Stiles acordándose de la hermana mayor de su tía y de su padre, era el antítesis físicamente de su tía Morticia pero de personalidad se parecía aunque más suave.  


-¡Oh no cariño! Es una pena pero creo que esta de viaje por Asia, cantando y enamorando a todos lo hombres a su paso. Como siempre…-Dijo Morticia con una risa suave y elegante,Stiles asintiendo sabiendo que su otra tía no era tan diferente al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, mi querido Mieczyslaw, estamos acercándonos a la estación de policía, esperamos verte con la pequeña Wira allí mientras sorprendemos a tu padre.-Explicó rauda Morticia,Stiles boqueo.

-¡¿Pero ya estáis aquí?! ¡ Me acaba de decir Miércoles que ibais a venir no que estuvieseis aquí ya!-Dijo alterado Stiles sabiendo que la manada se asustaría al conocer a su familia y que su familia vería raro el porque sus amigos están todo el santo rato pegado a él.

-Oh si, un cliente de tu tío Gómez, nos debía una favor,no pudo pagar la ayuda de tu tío así que nos ha traído aquí en su jet privado. Tu primo Pugsley estaba pensando que nos estrellaríamos antes de llegar…-dijo Morticia con un cierto anhelo extraño en su voz,Stiles sonrió de manera forzada al ver como los hombres lobo de la habitación dejaba de hacer sus cosas para mirarle confusos y horrorizados.

-Ya...Una pena...Bueno pues ahora mismo me prepararé y prepararé a Wira e iremos para allí.-Dijo dando por acabada la conversación, se despidieron mutuamente y colgó, el silencio que había en el ambiente ponía nervioso a Stiles.

-Os dije que mi familia era… “especial” -dijo aclarándose la voz.

-La verdad es que recuerdo a tus tíos cuando vinieron al funeral.-Dijo Scott suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa. Stiles correspondió con una sonrisa igual y suspiró.

-Cuando visteis a mi prima se que todos o la mayoría creísteis que es gótica pero no es su gusto a la hora de vivir la vida en general. Y está heredado por toda la familia, mis tíos, mi primo e incluso la abuela Addams se visten como si fueses o viniesen de un funeral y luego está el mayordomo Lurch, que … Bueno es mejor que lo veíais.-Aclaro todo Stiles con un pequeño pesar, Lydia se acercó con una ceja alzada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Crees que vamos a tener una mala impresión de tu familia.-Afirmo Lydia, Stiles soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco. Con eso la casa se puso en marcha en prepararse. La manada había decidido cogerse ese día y el día siguiente libre por la luna llena de la noche siguiente, así que casi todos se iban a presentar en la estación, menos Isaac, Allison y Jackson que se quedarían en la casa por si acaso la criatura se pasaba por el olor reciente y mayoritario de Stiles allí.

Los demás con Stiles y Wira marcharon en los coches hacía la estación, nada más llegar todos cuando estaban aparcando vieron un coche negro el típico de funerales, con un grupo de personas fuera.   


Había una mujer alta, delgada, de tez pálida, pelo negro largo y liso con un vestido negro ajustado con un escote pronunciado, a su lado estaba un hombre muy bien peinado con bigote y trajeado, a su lado estaba otro hombre calvo con una especie de abrigo negro que ocultaba la ropa, a su lado estaba un chico de misma edad que Stiles vestido con una camiseta blanca con rayas negras y bermudas negras, y al final de ellos al lado del coche un hombre muy alto y grande en general con una cara extraña, parecía Frankenstein en toda regla. Enfrente de esa extraña gente estaban el Sheriff con una mujer delgada, alta rubia vestida de negro con un sombrero y gafas que ocultaban un poco su cara, la mujer estaba abrazando al Sheriff.  
  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

Stiles suspiro y salió del coche cogiendo a Wira de él, miró a la puerta del conductor viendo a Derek como advertía con la mirada a la manada de que se comportasen. Fueron andando hasta dirigirse donde estaba ese grupo de gente extraña, es decir su familia, Stiles sonrió suave al ver como su padre se estaba quejando de su madre y que está no dejaba de abrazarle.

-¡Mieczyslaw, Sobrino!-Dijo con una voz potente y alegre el hombre trajeado cuando le vio, avisando a todo el mundo de que había llegado, haciendo que se girasen a mirarle a él y a su grupo de amigos, la manada.

-¡Tío Gómez, tía Morticia, Lurch, tío Fétido y primo Pugsley!-Saludo a todos Stiles a coro con Wira que provocó las risas de las familia.

-Mi querido wnuk (nieto) Mieczysław y mi pequeña prawnuczki (bisnieta) Wira.-Dijo una voz aterciopelada y melódica proveniente de la mujer rubia que estaba al lado del sheriff.

-Babcia Natasza.-Dijo con alegría y con una sonrisa Stiles que soltó y bajó a Wira de sus brazos que fue a abrazar a cada uno de sus familiares.

La tarde pasó rápidamente ya que la manada y Stiles estuvieron entreteniendo a la familia que les lanzaban extrañas miradas mientras el Sheriff acababa su turno.

Mientras Stiles estaba hablando con su tía Morticia y Wira estaba agarrada a la mano de Erica que estaba hablando con Pugsley que le contaba algo sobre la tortura española como una historia tétrica y siniestra como solo ellos podían, provocando el interés de Cora,Jackson poniendo caras extrañadas sutiles e Isaac. Entretanto Scott intentaba no poner caras y Boyd solo palideció un poco, mientras aguantaban la charla larga y tendida sobre un macabro caso de tío Gómez, tío Fétido se había marchado a por la abuela Addams que había ido a la morgue para ver a su nieta en su hábitat natural. Y ahí estaba Derek muy atrás del grupo con Peter y Lydia y sus miradas, que ya le miró en varias ocasiones por las miradas sospechosas de la familia que les daba a todos mientras la famosa babcia Natasza que solo les miraba con una mirada divertida y guasona.

-Así que querido, tú ¿cómo te llamabas? Tengo muy mala memoria con los nombres...-Dijo divertida la mujer rubia, es decir la babcia Natasza, cuando se acercó a ellos dos y se encendió el cigarrillo elegantemente, haciendo que Derek moviese sutilmente la cabeza ante el humo, ya que con sus sentidos de lobo el humo le ahumaba y provocaba que pudiese estar atento a que el asuang estuviese en los alrededores.

-Derek, Derek Hale señora Skorzewski-Dijo educadamente Derek con una pequeña sonrisa queriendo impresionarla por Stiles y porque conoció a su madre, aunque no sabía si recordaba algo. Natasza le miró con una sonrisa ladina y asintió lentamente con aires misteriosos que incluso Peter apreciaba y le entraba curiosidad como a Lydia, que observaban la conversación sin decir ni mú.

-Espero que cuides bien de mi Wnuk y mi prawnuczki (nieto y bisnieta) Derek Hale…-Dijo Natasza como si supiese algo que los demás no, y con eso dicho soltó una pequeña risa que Lydia acompaño también y que Peter la miro curioso ante interesante persona que tenía enfrente.

La señora Natasza Skorzewski se enganchó al brazo de Derek yendo al mismo ritmo que él, que era al final del tropel que era el grupo observando todo con detenimiento y sutileza, no hablaron más pero como si tampoco lo necesitase, Derek estaba tenso sin saber que hacer o decir, miraba con pánico creciente a Stiles que intentaba ir hacía al final del grupo pero siempre era interrumpido por sus tío o su primo, y si no por su otra abuela y su prima cuando se unieron, en una de esas veces casi les da algo a alguno ante las preguntas tan personales.

-Entonces querido Mieczyslaw nos enseñaras la casa ¿no?-pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa Morticia, Stiles sonrió algo forzado y puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pues no va poder ser… Nuestra casa está siendo desinfectada de una plaga… ¡de no se que bicho extraño! Así que la familia Hale ha sido muy amable en acogernos…-Dijo Stiles con miedo al saber que van a pensar su familia.

-¿No es allí donde vive vuestros otros amigos también?-Preguntó alzando ambas cejas curioso Pugsley, Stiles sonrió forzadamente y asintió.

-¡Sí es muy divertido tener a todos mis tíos y tías allí! ¡Así pueden jugar conmigo en cualquier momento!-Dijo con alegría Wira, salvándole el pellejo de alguna manera a su querido papi. Morticia miro a Natasza de manera disimulada y alzó una ceja, está sonrió e hizo un gesto de silencio.

-Si queréis podéis venir a ver nuestra casa, donde se están quedando Stiles y Wira…-Empezó a decir Derek sabiendo que entre clanes de hombres lobos eso era una manera de decir que confiabas en ellos pero no llegó a acabar la frase cuando unas palmadas en la espalda y una voz le interrumpió.

-¡Oh eres todo un caballero señor Hale! ¡Que pena que no sea usted un abogado si no le ayudaría a impulsar su negocio!-Dijo alegre Gómez, dándole unas buenas palmadas en la espalda que no le movieron del sitio pero si fuese normal le debería de haber hecho tropezar, sonrió algo forzado al ver la alegría impulsiva de Gómez.

Cuando todos llegaron a la casa, los lobos se sentían más seguros al estar justo en su “guarida”, y la familia de Stiles miró la casa con agradó ya que por lo menos no había colores pasteles y era de madera, con toques de la naturaleza, una casa respetables para el gusto especial de ellos.

Derek hacía un buen rato que se había escapado por una llamada a la cocina y estaba respirando tranquilo, esperando haber causado una buena impresión, cuando de repente entró Stiles cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella haciendo la señal de silencio.

A los cinco segundos se acercó a él y le sonrió suave.

-Amo a mi familia pero el estrés que causan no vale lo que cuesta…-Dijo entre risitas provocando la sonrisa suave de Derek, Stiles le sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso cuando los oídos de Derek captaron la charla en susurros de Miércoles y Morticia que mantenían en el jardín:

_-¿Ves madre como tengo razón?-Dijo Miércoles sin expresión alguna en su voz._

_\- Pueden que sean mormones pero no creo que estén interesados en Stiles no de esa manera, parece más la madre del grupo y que le “padre” del grupo es Derek y él si que está interesado en nuestro querido Mieczyslaw…-Dijo Morticia con un rastro de diversión en su voz._

_-¡Por todo lo mágico! Queridas os confundís, tanto tiempo estáis en casa que no reconocéis a hombres lobo cuando los veis… Nuestro querido Derek Hale es el alpha del grupo y uno de los hijos de Talia Hale, la mayor alpha que habido en california en las últimas décadas.-Explicó Natasza burlándose de Morticia y Miércoles, Morticia se rió ante el error._

_-¡Oh querida! que error más grande cometido… Bueno por lo menos sabemos si son buenos para nuestro pequeño Mieczyslaw y nuestra Wira.-Dijo riendo Morticia._

_-Bueno es mejor eso que los mormones… Aunque sigo pensando que no se merecen a Mieczyslaw. Además si le traicionan sabré cómo es un hombre lobo por dentro…-Dijo Miércoles dejando caer la amenaza._

_-Miércoles querida para ti nadie será bueno para tu querido primo… y lo sabemos todos. Además que nos hayan invitado a su casa, a su guarida…-Dijo Natasza empezando a decir ._

_-Es un signo de confianza y posibles alianzas.-Terminó Morticia._

_-Sin contar la alianza que tenía ya con su madre.-Complemento Natasza._

Derek se apartó del posible beso al escuchar todo eso y puso una cara extraña preocupando a Stiles en el proceso.

-¿Derek?¿ocurre algo?¿has escuchado o olido algo?-Preguntó inquieto e intranquilo Stiles, Derek asintió lentamente.

-Tu prima creía que la manada eran mormones que querían estar contigo y había avisado a tu tía pero tu abuela les ha dicho que estaban confundidas y que éramos hombres lobo… Además de contarles de la alianza que tenía con mi madre…-Contó Derek a Stiles mirándole sorprendido.

-Sin contar que sabía que yo era el alpha y que bueno… tengo un interés hacia ti .-Dijo lo último con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo que Stiles se riese y le diese un suave manotazo en el brazo apoyando su peso en su persona.

Al final la familia se despidieron de ellos con sonrisas misteriosas mientras que la mayoría de los hombres lobos de la manada sabían que la familia de Stiles había averiguado el secreto a voces, y se marcharon hacia el hotel en que se alojaban.

Con los nervios Stiles se puso a ordenar la casa y a cocinar la cena, cuando cenaron, recogió todo y se puso a limpiar la cocina de manera sistemática, notaba en sus huesos que algo iba a pasar.

Estaba limpiando con cepillo de dientes los rieles de las baldosas, cuando una niebla le nublo la vista y se vio en otro lugar como en un sueño:

_“Stiles estaba en una carretera desierta cerca del bosque, del final de la reserva de Beacon Hills. Stiles siguió andando por la desierta carretera hasta que de lejos vio unas luces de unos faros de un coche venían hacia él, pero a unos metros de él algo salió del bosque cruzando rápidamente la carretera, provocando el frenazo instantáneo del coche. El coche se quedó parado durante un tiempo, Stiles se fijó que el conductor bajó, era un chico bajito, delgado, castaño claro con el pelo corto y algo pálido, no muy mayor pero con unos años más que él. Stiles supo que no era del pueblo ya que no le conocía, el hombre miró por todas partes y se acercó al bosque asomándose, mirando la oscuridad absoluta. Dándose por vencido el hombre se giro y un borrón paso rápidamente, tirandole al suelo, Stiles al ver esto se acercó corriendo y vio como ese borrón era el asuang. El asuang estaba besando al hombre, entre el beso sangre empezó a chorrear y un brillo extraño salía del cuerpo del hombre entrando al del asuang. Cuando el brillo cesó, soltó el cuerpo finalizando ese beso sangriento, el cuerpo del hombre se deshidrato hasta el extremo. El cuerpo del asuang empezó a cambiar y antes de que Stiles pudiese ver quién se escondía a través de los crímenes, la mitad criatura empezó a correr.”_

Stiles soltó el cepillo de dientes y casi tira el balde con el agua sucia al suelo, el corazón le latía como nunca y en el reflejo de su cara en el agua vio como sus ojos habían cambiado de color como cuando utilizaba su chispa. Al segundo la Derek, Cora y Erica entraron corriendo a la cocina, Stiles escucho como los demás estaban corriendo por la casa.

-Creo que he visto quien es la próxima víctima o la que ha sido…-Dijo Stiles mirándoles en shock.

Stiles se levantó rápidamente y antes de que alguno pudiese preguntar más, cogió el teléfono.

-¿Derek pasa algo?-Dijo la voz del sheriff saliendo por el teléfono,Stiles estaba temblando y trago pensando en como explicar lo que había visto.

-Papá soy yo, Stiles. Me dijistes que te llamase si volvía a tener una visión sobre el asuang o las víctimas…-Dijo Stiles dándole vueltas constantemente a la visión

-Tranquilo Stiles…-Empezó a decir su padre pero Stiles decidió interrumpirle.

-No. Creo que al final de la reserva, al final del pueblo en la carretera que está al lado del bosque, no se en que kilometraje, un chico más mayor que yo, pelo castaño claro, pálido, va o ha sido atacado por el asuang.-Explicó durante un buen rato Stiles con buenos detalles sobre todo lo que podía recordar, el sheriff mandó una patrulla de reconocimiento del lugar y como se había dicho encontraron el cuerpo de Robert un chico de veintiocho años.


	19. Capítulo 19

A la mañana siguiente, por la tarde-noche, estaba Stiles, Erica, Jackson y Derek en la clínica veterinaria con Deaton, Chris y el sheriff mientras los demás estaban en la casa cuidando de Wira.

-La víctima es Robert Clarkson, hombre de veintiocho años, vivía en el linde entre Beacon Hills y Lacon Lake, el pueblo de al lado. Su poca familia reside aquí, en Beacon Hills, era un mecánico, de Ross Mecanic. Era un chico normal pero registrando en su casa encontramos libros en latín y en griego, los demás policías no sospechan de nada, pero bueno estos libros no parecen muy normales…-Explicaba John, en modo Sheriff, estaba serio con una caja repleta de libros antiguos y algo usados. Deaton se acercó a la caja y serio, cogió uno de los libros que estaban ahí, acariciando con suavidad la portada. Chris observaba el archivo viendo las marcas y pistas que había dejado el asuang.

-Es extraño que el asuang haya atacado así como así, sin ocultarse como siempre…-Dijo Chris mirando serio el archivo. Deaton levantó la mirada y miró pensativo a Chris.

-Conocía a Robert, era un brujo de baja capacidad, era el aprendiz de su abuela, hasta que el año pasado su abuela Bonnie falleció. Este libro se lo regalé yo, es una pena que le haya pasado esto… Aunque creo que se porque el asuang le atacó.-Dijo Deaton, con ese aire misterioso y de suspense que siempre arrastraba su persona, Stiles se cruzó de brazos y empezó a tocarse los dedos de los nervios, los lobos estaban nerviosos aunque no se notaba tanto, y el Sheriff y Derek mantenían la calma, mientras Chris estaba en un modo entre la indiferencia y la preocupación.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que crees que ocurre?-Dijo con tono seco Jackson y con una cara asqueada, Deaton le miro serio, Chris puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que el asuang ha decidido tener más poder y está atacando a brujas, brujos,y elementales, es decir a cualquier ser o criatura mágica que pueda controlar algo de magia para poder así, atacaros y conseguir a Stiles.-Explicó calmado y tranquilo Deaton aunque tenía una mirada triste. Stiles se tenso e intentó relajarse pero recordó que estaba su familia aquí y que Deaton no tenía ni idea de sus orígenes,y su padre no sabía si sabía el secreto de la familia, sin contar que Chris era un cazador y cuando supiese esto no sabría cómo actuaría. Provocando que su corazón latiese más rápido por la ansiedad de que les ocurriese algo a alguno de su familia, además de la manada y su padre, sin contar con el cazador, que por alguna razón se había hecho un hueco en esa extraña familia.

-Entonces es inteligente, y tiene un objetivo claro que no va dejar sin cumplir.-Dijo Chris aceptando la posibilidad de Deaton al minuto.

-¿Stiles?-Preguntó Derek, cambiando su expresión sería, gruñona y melancólica por una de preocupación.

-¿Batman qué ocurre?-Preguntó Erica, acariciándole uno de los brazos con una mirada preocupada. Stiles le sonrió algo forzado y suspiró.

-Hace unos días nos enteramos de unas cosas sobre mi familia, y bueno no se si lo sabes papá pero es algo que involucra a la babcia y a la tía Morticia…-Empezó a explicar Stiles, los lobos se tensaron, sobre todo Derek, John miró a su hijo interesado y preocupado, sin saber porqué lo decía ahora incluso delante de Deaton y de Chris, aunque sabía que el cazador estaba unido de alguna manera a la manda así que no se preocupaba tanto.

-La tía de Stiles, se llama Morticia Addams y su babcia, es decir abuela se llama Natasza Skorzewski.-Soltó rápido Jackson al ver dudar tanto a Stiles, Deaton, abrió los ojos mucho, sorprendiendo a todos al ver la sorpresa, miedo y realización en la cara del druida veterinario, Chris se quedó tenso con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos, miraba a Stiles y a John respectivamente.

-Se como se llama mi hermana y mi madre pero que tienen ¿que ver con lo que pasa ahora?-Preguntó tajantemente John mirándole serio a Jackson y cambiando su mirada a su hijo, suavizando sus expresiones.

-Hijo, cuéntame…-Dijo algo suplicante John a Stiles, este se mordió el labio y asintió suspirando.

-Al parecer los Addams es una de las familias más famosas en el mundo sobrenatural, lo sé porque me lo dijo Peter y sobre la babcia, encontramos el diario de Talia, la madre de Derek, en el que ponía que la abuela fue a presentarse a ella y ofreció un trato de protección a nosotros por parte de ellos y su protección a cambio… También dijo que no te dijeran nada porque no quería supiese nada…-Termino susurrando al ver a su padre mirarle sin expresión, al segundo John se apoyó en la mesa de metal, Chris se acercó a él y le tocó un hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó John recomponiéndose sin mirar a Stiles, este fue a hablar pero no salía nada de su boca.

-Sheriff, John, lo que dice Stiles es verdad. Incluso en el mundo de los cazadores los Addams son muy famosos y se sabe que es mejor no meterse con nadie que sea Skorzewski…-Aclaró Chris, John asintió y miró a Stiles, serio, Stiles se tensó sin saber qué estaba pensando su padre.

-Niño, tendremos que hablar con tu extravagante tía … Aunque también tendríamos que hablar con la loca y mentirosa de tu babcia pero la verdad me da miedo…-Dijo John guiñándole un ojo a su hijo y con una sonrisa suave que tranquilizó a Stiles. Stiles se relajo apoyándose en Erica y Jackson que estaban a sus lados. A los quince minutos ya se había sentado del cansancio y ansiedad acumulada y estaba pensativo mientras los demás discutían sobre qué hacer y cómo tender una trampa al asuang, entonces sintió miedo, un miedo que no era suyo, entonces lo entendió, su pequeña estaba en peligro.

-¡Wira!-Gritó Stiles sorprendiendo a todos y se levantó e incluso salio corriendo antes de que ninguno pudiese moverse. Stiles salió corriendo hacía el bosque.

-¡Stiles, hijo espera!-Gritó John corriendo detrás de él mientras los demás salieron del aturdimiento.

-¡Corred hacia la casa! ¡Proteged a Wira y a Stiles!-Gritó Derek mientras corría por donde había pasado Stiles. Stiles se concentró con pánico en su chispa intentando calmar la otra chispa más tenue y poca poderosa, se concentró en poder correr más rápido. Stiles consiguió incluso dejar atrás a los lobos.

Derek noto como un calor se extendía por su cuerpo, cuando estaba en cambio beta mientras corría detrás de Stiles viendo como se alejaba a una velocidad mayor e impresionante, al segundo noto como su lobo tomaba partido.

Stiles llegó un claro que estaba a unos kilómetros de la casa, vio allí a Scott derrumbado en el suelo, a Allison con el arco apuntado alrededor suyo con Wira protegida entre ella, Lydia y Cora.

Antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, una sombra se le tiro a Stiles, empujándole al suelo y poniéndose encima.

Stiles vio que la sombra era la misma mujer que había visto en su visión, era el asuang.

-Stiles Stilinski, la chispa de una manada de hombres lobo, vas a ser mio o mutilaré y desharé de toda tu estupida manada y de tu familia de brujas…-Amenazó la mujer siseando todo antes de que un gruñido poderoso la parase y mirase a su derecha, viendo a un lobo gigante de color negro y ojos verdes bosque. Ella se tenso, pero Stiles actuó mucho antes de que las flechas comenzasen a volar o que los lobos se abalanzaran. Stiles apoyó sus manos en el pecho del asuang y expulsó toda su máxima chispa, vio como una luz salía de sus manos y como todo se oscurecía hasta derrumbarse en un sueño desagradable.

Cuando Stiles se despertó, vió que estaba en la habitación de Derek, que estaba en casa. Stiles se quedó tumbado mirando el techo sin saber porqué estaba allí y entonces le vino a la mente imágenes que le obligaron a rememorar lo que había pasado, haciendo que se levantase deprisa y que casi se cayese por ir rápido hacia la puerta, cuando estaba apoyado en la pared para no caer al suelo, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y velocidad.

-¿Stiles estas bien?-Preguntó una voz ronca, y rasposa. Stiles levantó la mirada y vio que era Derek, y que este llevaba en brazos a una dormida Wira. La niña murmuró y Derek la medio meció como pudo, viendo como Stiles no les quitaba ojo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Están todos bien? ¿Ha pasado algo después de que me desmayase?-preguntó susurrando Stiles mirándole con preocupación e incluso ansiedad.

-Tranquilo, el asuang se fue rápidamente después de que te defendieras, dejó rastros de sangre, así que le heriste. Sobre los demás solo algunos golpes que por eso estaban desmayados y Boyd y Peter estaban a unos metros atrapados en una trampas de raíces mágicas, tuvo que venir Deaton a sacarlos…-Explicaba Derek en voz baja y carraspeaba para poder aclarar su voz pero seguía saliendo ronca y rasposa. Derek se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado y Stiles se relajo en el sitio, soltando un suspiro que había estado conteniendo,Stiles se volvió a mirarle y sonrió ante la escena de Derek mirando preocupado a Wira al volver a escucharla murmurar.

-Tranquilo es como yo, de vez en cuando habla en sueños…Aunque debo preguntar ¿qué ha pasado para que Wira se deje llevar en brazos por ti?-Preguntó Stiles en voz baja, con una sonrisa suave, Derek frunció el ceño.

-Tenía miedo y, al parecer solo se sentía segura conmigo…-susurró Derek no queriendo mirar los ojos a Stiles. Stiles miró con preocupación a Wira y algo de tristeza salio a la superficie, acarició la cara de su niñas y vio como Derek seguía tenso.

-¿Pasa algo más?-Preguntó sospechando, Derek puso una mueca y le miró con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido y se movió incómodo.

-No te explique del todo lo de los compañeros, por lo del asuang… Después te lo iba a contar para que … que lo pensases…-Susurró Derek con voz más ronca, rasposa, llena de sentimientos. Stiles le miró atento e inquieto y asintió para que continuase.

-Ante ayer, cuando tuviste la visión en la cocina, estaba leyendo el diario de mi madre y encontré una caja, que fue en la que había encontrado Peter el diario, y allí había una joya, que creo que fue la de tu abuela. Era un colgante de oro, era circular, como una moneda grande, había un laberinto por ambas caras. Olía a magia y al tocarlo me dio una chispa, pero como te escuche el corazón latir tan rápido me olvide de él, volviéndolo a dejar en la caja. Esto tiene que ver porque cuando saliste corriendo de la clínica al bosque corriendo y empleaste tu chispa, un calor se apodero de mi cuerpo provocando que cambiase más rápido y que tuviese mis sentidos más amplificados…-susurró Derek levantando su mirada, Stiles seguía en silencio atento, tragó disponiéndose a continuar.  


-Entonces cuando te desmayaste, Wira demandó estar todo el rato conmigo, se sentía más segura como si fueses tú, sin embargo la manada quisieron protegerla ellos mientras Peter y yo salíamos a por el herido asuang, pero Wira descontrolo su chispa e incluso casi les atacaba cuando se les acercaba, en cambio cuando me acerque yo pudo controlarla y bueno se echó a llorar derramando todo el miedo y adrenalina de lo que había visto…-susurró Derek parando al ver la mirada culpable de Stiles y de cómo acariciaba el pelo de la niña.

-Cuando Wira se quedó dormida, me quede pensando en las cosas que me habían extrañado y fui a hablar con Deaton sobre eso y sobre el colgante. Este descubrió que, al parecer la magia del colgante, había activado la unión entre un hombre lobo y una bruja, o en este caso una chispa…-susurró aflojando su voz hasta el silencio, miró al suelo para no ver la mirada decepcionada de Stiles, mientras Stiles no salía de su asombro estaba en silencio, haciendo que Derek pensase que tenía razón. Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta se acercó y se apretujo un poco más cerca de él y le acarició la cara con suavidad.

-¡Ey! Derek deja de pensar, en lo que sea que estés pensando. Me has sorprendido solo eso, creía que estábamos ya “unidos”, cuando me confesé y nos dimos el beso…-susurró Stiles sonrojado por la vergüenza, Derek giró su cabeza para mirarle y le miró sorprendido aguantando la risa.

-¿Solo con eso?-Susurró Derek con diversión en su voz, Stiles se sonrojo más y se encogió de hombros.

-Hay que hacer un rito,y bueno después hacer el amor…-Susurró Derek explicándolo, Stiles le miró pensativo.

-Parece una boda.-Soltó en voz baja sin pensarlo más Stiles, Derek sonrió de lado.

-Es que lo es, pero se le llama ritual de unión y se hace solo con la manada, bueno y un druida la tiene que “oficiar”-Aclaró Derek perdido en recuerdos, en los que su madre le decía cómo fue de especial ese día para ella.

-Entonces me estas diciendo, señor Hale ¿que me case contigo?-Preguntó en voz baja Stiles con una sonrisa picarona,Derek le miró sorprendido y al segundo se recompuso y se enderezó y se puso serio.

-Si, porque no se como puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti, sin mi compañero, mi ancla. Pero claramente señor Stilinski ¿aceptarías unirte a este alfa?-Preguntó en voz baja Derek mirándole a los ojos, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Wira en sus brazos. Stiles se quedó callado mirándole a él y a Wira y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, se acerco a su cara, notando la respiración de Derek en su cara.

-Acepto señor Hale.-Murmuró Stiles y le dió un beso tierno, que Derek correspondió.


End file.
